


En otra vida

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen regresa a Starling City después de estar cinco años desaparecido, lo único que esta en su cabeza es vengar a su padre y enmendar sus errores.<br/>Lo único que  no tenía planeado era enamorarse de la prometida su mejor amigo.<br/>AU season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienzos

Oliver Queen esta vivo....ha sido encontrado en una desierta en el mar del norte de china. 

Resonaban en todas las estaciones de televisión de la costa oeste, la noticia del que el heredero del imperio Queen no había muerto en ese terrible accidente cinco años antes en el yate de su familia. 

\---------->

Flashback......cinco años antes

Ollie, no es justo que nos abandones en esta época" resonaba por su habitación la voz su hermana menor.

" Thea son solo unas semanas, además papá no dejaría que perdiéramos estar con ustedes el inicio de la navidad" replico Oliver tratando de convencer a su hermana.

Aunque Thea sabia que era verdad, que su padre no se perdería por nada del mundo el inicio de estas fiesta a lado de su mujer y su hija, ella sentía que algo no iba a salir de la manera que ellos esperaban; este sentimiento de que tal vez era la ultimas vez que los vería en semanas, pero algo muy a dentro de ella le hacía pensar que nunca mas los volvería a ver. 

Sin contestar a la explicación de su hermano, Thea se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida la habitación, de pie en el portico giro a hacia su hermano. 

"Ollie" la palabras salieron de su bocas como una plegaria " sabes que te quiero y espero que vuelvas pronto, sabes que solo tengo un hermano mayor" y así fue la ultima vez que Thea vio a su hermano, sin esperar que su hermano replicara a sus palabras ella salió de la habitación, descendió por las escaleras, abrazo a su padre y se despidió de el. 

\---------->

Presente 

Moira y Thea Queen esperaban impacientes en la sala privada del Hospital General de Starling City, veían como el personal medico se movían de un lado a otro, la espera las estaba matando pero sabían que habían esperado por esto casi cinco años, quince minutos más no seria nada.

Perdidas de sus pensamientos, las dos vieron entrar a una enfermera que las llevo hacia la habitación donde estaba siendo atendido su hijo y su hermano, a través del pequeño vidrio que tenia la puerta, pudieron ver por primera vez en cinco años a Oliver, cuando el se giro hacia ellas, pudieron apreciar que su cara ya no correspondía a ese chico que se había ido hace cinco años.....algo había cambiado en el.

Sin esperar autorización alguna por parte de los médicos o enfermeras Thea abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su hermano. " Ollie.....lo sabia lo sabia no podías haberte muerto" las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la mas joven de la familia Queen. 

" Thea" la voz de Oliver no sonaba como antes pero sin duda ese era el " todo este tiempo siempre estuviste conmigo". 

Ante este momento de reencuentro de los dos hermanos, Moira muy sutilmente empezó acercarse a sus dos hijos y una vez enfrente de su hijo, sin mediar palabra alguna lo abrazo de la manera que solo sabe hacer una madre que ha tenido la bendición de poder recuperar a un hijo de la muerte, de una madre que ha llorado la perdida de un hijo......." Ohhh mi hermoso niño, ya estas en casa" 

Oliver estaba tan abrumado ante este momento, después de cinco años lejos de estas dos mujeres volvía a verlas y en ellas irradiaba ese mismo amor que le habían profesado antes de irse en ese viaje que solo duraría unos días y que al final le tomo mas del tiempo esperado. Un viaje que no solo lo cambio físicamente sino lo transformó en un asesino, en un experto arquero y que solo era él principio de lo que le esperaba al volver. 

\----------->

Su celular repicaba sin parar en la mesa de noche y en el identificador solo aparecía la foto de la única persona que ella esperaba que la llamara a esa hora. 

Con una voz aun de dormida ella le contesto " Espero que sea algo muy interesante lo que me vayas a decir, por que son como las tres de la mañana en New York y en unas pocas horas tengo una reunión" la voz masculina al otro lado de la linea respondió " el está vivo, mi mejor amigo esta vivo"


	2. Capitulo 2

Para Oliver todo se sentía diferente, en lugar donde había pasado su primera noche fuera de la isla, ya no lo podía llamar hogar, ni a las personas que ella habitaban llamar familia, durante esos cinco años fuera de Starling por todo lo que paso no le permitía observar ni sentir la alegría de estar allí. 

Las primeras horas de esa mañana lo inicio con la misma rutina que había realizado los últimos meses en la isla antes de tomar la decisión de que era de iniciar con los deseos de su padre y que debía volver a casa. Corriendo por el bosque circundante a la mansión Queen, Oliver pensaba en la lista de cosas por empezar a realizar, sabia que debía buscar un sitio donde pudiese coordinar su operación nocturna, tenia que conseguir un equipo de computación que le permitiera buscar información de sus objetivos y equipo medico, por que sabia que su misión podía cobrarle la vida.   
Mientras regresaba a la mansión, Oliver observo un deportivo acercandose a la entrada principal, cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada observo a un hombre de cabello castaño, alto ( pero no más que el) y quien se colocaba sus gafas de sol; Oliver sabia definitivamente que solo podía ser su mejor amigo Tommy Merlyn. 

Tommy estaba mirando las fotos que se encontraban en la mesa en él recibidor de la mansión. 

“ No te había dicho que los yates apestan y los viajes en yate aún más” Las palabras salieron de la boca Tommy mientras caminaba hacia su amigo que se encontraba en la puerta.

“ Tommy.....” Los dos amigos se abrazaron tratando que esto expresara mejor sus sentimientos que las palabras que pudieran decir en ese momento. 

“ ok...basta de sentimentalismos, me imagino que en la isla no había ni Internet ni buena televisión, así que vine hoy para que demos una vuelta por la ciudad, te pongas al día con todo lo que ha pasado y te enteres de las buenas noticias que han pasado” 

“ estoy de acuerdo, quiero ver la ciudad y.....”, la voz de Oliver se entre encorto un poco “ quiero verla, quiero pedirle perdón por lo que paso” 

“ ok, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, ella aún digamos que no ha podido olvidar lo que paso” 

“ de cualquier manera, quiero verla” 

“ esta bien...pero seria bueno que primero te bañarás......porque tal vez no se te acercaría nadie”

“ muy gracioso Tommy, muy gracioso” 

\------------>

Los dos amigos atravesaron en el deportivo la ciudad, llegando a una pequeña cafetería llamada Jittlers. 

“ Tommy esto es demasiado nerd para tu gusto” sus palabras fueron mas que sarcásticas fueron en un tono de burla. “ que paso con mi amigo el que evitó a toda costa entrar a un sitió así, salvo la que necesitarás encontrar alguien que hiciera tus trabajos” 

“ mmmm, conoció a una chica como esa” Tommy señalo a una joven rubia con unas gafas un poco hipters y que leía en su tableta, volvió la cara a su amigó “ y se enamoro...ahora sentémonos y te pondré al tanto de todo” 

Tommy le contó todo, que días después de que la desaparición del yate Moira organizó un entierro simbólico, que Laurel había decidido ir a la escuela de leyes de Harvard, Thea había pasado por un momento malo por el alcohol, que su madre había vuelto a casarse y que el había ido a Harvard, se había graduado y ahora trabajaba para su padre. 

Cuando terminaron el café, Oliver insistió nuevamente a Tommy para que lo llevara a donde Laurel, sin mediar palabra alguna Tommy lo llevó donde ella. 

\------------>

Oliver sabia que esta visita causaría mas dolor qué alivio a Laurel, pero para el era necesario era parte de poner un punto final a el dolor que inicio cuando el tomo la decisión de llevar a Sara en el yate con el, cuando en la isla se aferro a esa foto que ella le dio en el puerto antes de iniciar ese viaje, al amor que se había ido apagando durante esos cinco años, porque había dejado de ser ese joven egoísta y egocentrico, y se había transformado en este hombre que no tenia alma ni luz en su interior. Esto no era por ella, era por él. 

Cuando Tommy entro al CNRI, supo que este podía ser el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial, pero era algo inevitable. 

“ Laurel....Laurel, antes de que mates al mensajero puedo pedirte un favor” Tommy sabia que ella no le haría daño “ un amigo que digamos regreso de la muerte quiere hablar contigo” De pie, a su lado Oliver miraba a esta nueva Laurel, ya no era esa chica que había dejado hace cinco años, esta era una mujer que en sus ojos se veía su decisión de hacer las cosas a su modo, de ayudar con su trabajo a los demás; no esta no era la Laurel que tal vez lo perdonara o aquella que estuvo enamorada de él. 

“ ok.....tienes 10 minutos y no más” afirmó Laurel acercándose a Tommy “ espero que no vuelvas a tus viejas andadas con Oliver, ella si que lo mataría”. Oliver y Tommy se miraron como si alguien hubiese lanzado un baldado de agua fría, con una pequeña sonrisa de ver cuanto Laurel la conocía a ella, Tommy dejo a sus dos amigos tener esa pequeña charla. 

Oliver analizaba en su cabeza como iniciar esta conversación, durante los primeros días en la isla siempre imagino como empezar esta conversación, pero cinco años después estando frente a ella, esas palabras no salían tan fácilmente de su boca 

“ Laurel se que no hay palabras en el mundo para decir lo mucho que siento haber hecho lo que hice, engañarte con Sara, llevarla a su muerte” Las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, cada cosa que hizo siendo Olly, este chico egoísta que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos y que murió en esa isla  
“ lo siento, se que esto no va cambiar lo que hice, la veces que te fui infiel, el llevar a Sara conmigo y haber dejado que muriera” Oliver esperaba la respuesta de ella, su mirada no dejaba de ver los ojos verdes de ella que mostraban esa incertidumbre frente a que iba a responder. 

“ No Oliver en verdad no mediste las consecuencias de ese de acto, no solo fue el haberme engañado, no fue engañarme con mi hermana, fue que ese simple acto acabo con mi familia” ......por sus mejillas empezaron a correr sus lágrimas “ mi madre nos abandonó, mi padre busco la respuesta a su dolor en el fondo de una botella y tuve que enfrentar todo eso sola, sin tener a quien culpar; por que no podía odiar a mi hermana y el amor que tenía Oliver, no me permitía odiarte tampoco...... Pero aún así, te perdono Oliver, porque todo ese dolor que me causaste me convirtió en quién soy hoy y me permitió crear una vida, así que si Oliver te perdono” 

Estas palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Laurel Lo tomaron totalmente por sorpresa. “ laurel..... de verd” 

De manera tajante Laurel evitó que el dijera cualquier cosa. “ Oliver, lo siento de verdad pero debo volver al trabajo” ella dio medio vuelta y se alejo hacia otro de los escritorios donde se encontraba varias personas reunidas. 

Oliver comenzó a caminar hacia donde lo esperaba su amigo, tal vez el no esperaba que Laurel lo perdonará o que le dijera todo lo que ella le dijo, pero por lo menos el sentía pesos menos en sus hombros, ahora solo faltaba comenzar por lo que había vuelto a Starling, a enmendar los errores su padre y tratar de salvar en ese proceso la ciudad. Para eso necesitaba un lugar donde localizar sus armas, el sabia que necesitaba una base de operaciones. 

“ Tommy aun sigue en pie la antigua fábrica donde mi padre nos llevaba, esa que cerro hace unos años” 

“Si, aun sigue en pie, pero esa parte de los Glades no es muy agradable” afirmó Tommy “ ok ...Olive por que el interes” 

“ Tommy se que trabajas en la compañía de tu padre, pero tengo una empresa en mente en la cual me gustaría que me acompañaras” El lo miro escéptico sabia que algo tramaba su amigo. “ Oliver me encantaría, pero antes de hacer cualquier locura que este en tu cabeza, tenemos esta noche tu fiesta de bienvenida y te quiero presentar a mí prometida, Felicity”


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuantas han sobrevivido al inicio de temporada.....aaaa fue record en audiencia para los inicios de temporada. Tengo miedo con la escena de la Lapida....mmmm quien sera el siguiente descabezado. 
> 
> Bueno este cap. Tenemos el primer encuentro Olicity.

Tal vez era sus nervios o que su vuelo se había retrasado y por eso estaba a última hora buscando entre los vestidos de Laurel uno que le sirviera para la fiesta en la que por fin iría a conocer a quien solo conocía por las historias que Tommy le había contado de él. No solo era eso, en su cabeza daba vueltas que este sería su primer evento como la prometida de un Merlyn e iba a estar sola, ella sabía que por más pataletas y promesas que le hiciera a su amiga ella no aceptaría poner un pie en lugar de la fiesta. 

“ Laurel vestido rojo o azul” Laurel miraba a su amiga correr por todo él condo buscando los complementos para su atuendo. “ Felicity el azul, los tacones plateados y el cluch planeado, déja tu cabello suelto en ondas” 

“qué haría sin ti” Felicity le gritaba a su amiga desde el baño, donde daba los últimos toque “ Laurel se que no debo hacerlo, pero deberías ir ha estado trabajando mucho en el caso de Innocenti y Summers deberías tomarte un tiempo” 

“Claro cuando tu dejes de trabajar hasta tarde en ciencias aplicadas” Laurel dejo escapar un pequeño soplido entre la ironía de que las dos eran unas adictas a su trabajo. 

“Claro que yo hago tiempo, estoy lista para una fiesta y pasar tiempo con mi prometido”. Ambas rieron. “Ok voy tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a Tommy, pero prométeme que tomara una buena copa de vino, pedirás una deliciosa caja de comida china y unas buenas cucharadas de helado de menta y chocolate”. 

“Creo que alguien quiere que haga sus sueños realidad” las palabras de Laurel sonaban con ironía, ella sabia que esta la forma ideal de pasar las dos sus noches desde que se conocieron hace tres años, cuando ambas empezaban a construir sus carreras. 

“Jajajaja muy graciosa” Felicity se acerco a Laurel “me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde y hacerlo esperar” 

“Vete y divierte.....ha cuida a Tommy de Oliver, te lo digo por experiencia” Laurel guiño su ojo “ jajajaja no me hace gracia” 

Felicity dejo a su compañera y amiga trabajando en sus expedientes, ambas estuvieron la una para la otra en un momento difícil de sus vidas, pero entre las dos se ayudaron a reconciliarse con su pasado, a superarlo y mirar con nuevos ojos el futuro. Ella sabia lo afortunada que era al tener a Laurel en su vida, a Tommy, a Thea y en poco tiempo adicionaría al mejor amigo de su novio.

 

\---------->

“Por favor reciban a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que pensé había perdido para siempre.......el hombre de la noche Ollie” las palabras de su mejor amigo resonaban por todo el local, Oliver Queen estaba vivo y la elite joven de Starling le daba la bienvenida. 

Oliver se dirigió donde se encontraba su amigo y arrebatándole el micrófono se dirigió al publico “wo wo wo saben todos me preguntan que fue lo que más extrañe estando en la isla, debo decir sin duda fue el tequila así que tequila para todos” el público vítoreo a unísono las palabras que había dicho Oliver y la música resonó por todo él sitio. Bajándose de la pequeña plataforma Oliver vio a su hermana entre los cuerpos que danzaban y bebían al ritmo de la música. 

“Se que no soy el capitán de la buena conducta, pero no deberías estar en casa Speddy” sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en la cara de su hermana menor. 

“Jajajjajaja Ollie no estoy bebiendo ni metiendo nada ilegal, solo estoy disfrutando tu fiesta de bienvenida” las palabras sonaban con gran sinceridad y con orgullo Oliver veía como su hermana se había convertido en una joven inteligente y hermosa segura se si misma, que no había seguido su mal ejemplo. 

“Thea....disfruta de la fiesta” el vio como ella se alejaba hacia un grupo de chicos, dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la barra, donde en un extremo observó a una hermosa rubia en un espectacular vestido azul que destacaba las curvas de su cuerpo de manera maravillosa. Perdido en observarla y detallarla, Oliver hizo el primer movimiento. 

“Creo que no escuchaste el encantador discurso que di acerca del tequila” Oliver utilizaba los viejos trucos de su época antes de la isla, esperando alguna respuesta de la mujer que tenia en sus manos una copa de vino. 

“El tequila y yo no nos llevamos bien” respondió en tono burlón la joven “la última vez que tome termine ganándome saliendo con quien hoy es mi prometido” la joven levanto su mano enseñándole el anillo en su dedo. 

“Ups mi error, estoy un poco fuera de forma en esto de conquistar” Oliver miro al piso y levantando su mirada vio como la rubia se empezó acercar donde estaba sentado, ella extendió su mano y el sin pensarlo la estrecho con la suya. “. Felicity Smoak” a lo que él respondió “Oliver Queen”. 

Ella respondió en un inusual balbuceo “si se quien eres, eres el señor Queen” a lo que él respondió “ nop el señor Queen era mi padre” ella contesto sin medir lo que salía de su boca “si pero el esta muerto.....o perdón es fue rudo e inapropiado y lo siento en verdad” en los labios de Oliver se formo una pequeña sonrisa. 

“Asi que ya conociste al amor de mi vida y quien se estaba escondiendo de mí” la voz de su amigo rompió con el pequeño chat que tenia con Felicity, “Tommy, no digas eso no me escondía, es que sabes que no me gusta estos eventos, además tuve un largo viaje”. Tommy deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y de una manera muy delicada beso la parte alta de su cabeza. Oliver no podía creer que este hombre que trataba con tal amor y cuidado a esta hermosa mujer que lo había captado su atención sin mediar palabra alguna, había cambiado tanto a ese chico que él había dejado hace casi cinco años, que era al igual que el un mujeriego, que nunca había tenido una relación seria y que tal vez nunca había pensado en el matrimonio.   
Perdido en sus pensamientos y la pequeña charla que tenia con su amigo y su prometida, no se dio cuenta de los hombre que ingresaron al sitio, fuertemente armados y con mascaras. 

“Todo el mundo al suelo y nadie saldrá herido” el hombre inmediatamente realizo un par de tiro hacia el techo, la gente empezó a gritar y hacer lo que los asaltantes les había pedido, instintivamente Oliver tomo por el brazo a Felicity y sin mediar palabra la llevo a el piso junto con Tommy. 

Los hombres empezaron a caminar entre la gente tomando sus posesiones de valor, Oliver trataba de subir su cabeza en búsqueda de Thea, pero con todo el mundo recostado en piso era casi imposible. De repente dos de los asaltantes se acercaron a el, uno de ellos se agachó e inyectó algo en cuello, inmediatamente Oliver se sintió algo mareado pero aun así escucho la voz de Felicity argumentado algo a los asaltantes, mientras perdía su conciencia vio como los asaltantes se llevaban a Felicity junto a el. 

\--------->

“Señor Queen”

“Señor Queen…….bienvenido” 

 

Oliver aún se encontraba baja el efecto del sedante que la había suministrado sus captores, entre recobrar y perder la conciencia, pudo ver a lo lejos tumbada en el piso a Felicity totalmente inconsciente; la rabia e ira de verla en esa condición subía a su cabeza. 

“ señor Queen, que le dijo su padre antes de morir” preguntaba uno de los hombres enmascarado.

Oliver se tomo su tiempo para responder, de la forma mas meticulosa y calculado evalúo sus posibilidades frente a los cuatro hombres que estaban en frente de el y las posibilidades de que Felicity no fuera ha salir herida. Sin mediar mas tiempo, Oliver respondió a la pregunta 

“Mi padre me dijo.....mi padre me dijo que los iba a matar”, los hombres soltaron una gran carcajada y uno de ellos se dirigió a Oliver “ tiene agallas señor Queen y dígame como lo va hacer, si está atado”.

“En realidad lo estoy” respondió Oliver, levantando sus manos totalmente libres de las ataduras, inmediatamente de la manera como solo se imaginaria en las películas de acción, Oliver ataco uno a uno a los hombres dejando a sus captores muertos, si porque si algo había aprendido durante esos cinco años fuera de Starling era a defenderse y matar si era necesario. Al ver que había dejado fuera de combate a esos hombres, se acercó a Felicity, quien se encontraba totalmente inconsciente en el suelo, su respiración era muy lenta, lo que alarmó a Oliver; desesperada busco un movil entre las ropas de los hombres muertos en el suelo, mientras se comunicaba con emergencias, tomo a Felicity entre sus brazos y la recostó en su pecho “Felicity aguanta, la ayuda esta en camino”.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento lo tarde del capítulo, gracias a todos los que leen, a los que me dan sus kudos significa mucho para mí. Gracias  
> Tal vez en los próximos capítulos incluya algunas fraces o sucesos de otras temporadas, todo es parte del proceso creativo de este fic.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Oliver miraba a través de la ventana del hospital la vista de la ciudad, sabía que tendría que adelantar sus planes, pero primero tenía que ver que ella estuviera bien; sus demonios, esos que creo y alimento durante esos últimos cinco años de su vida le hacían cuestionarse si debía mantenerse cerca de las personas que ama, su hermana, su madre, Tommy, Laurel....ella, acaba de conocerla y ya la había puesto en peligro, casi por su culpa daña la vida de su mejor amigo. 

Perdido en ese círculo de auto culpa y de remordimiento, solo silenciado por el monitor cardiaco de Felicity, alejándose de la venta se acercó a pie de la cama donde reposa tranquilamente ella, Oliver contemplaba aquella joven que a pesar de estar totalmente inconsciente irradiaba felicidad y una paz que lo abrumaba, aquella que no sentía desde que era un joven en la preparatoria, cuando estaba en un mundo de cuento de hadas. A lo lejos escucho la voz de su mejor amigo. 

“Oliver.....amigo como está ella” la voz de Tommy sonaba con alegría y miedo al tiempo, hace menos de tres horas ella y Oliver habían sido raptados y en ese mismo tiempo por la cabeza de Tommy había pensado lo peor, solo hace unos pocos días había recuperado a su mejor amigo y la muerte de su madre era algo que aún se mantenía en su memoria, perder a Felicity seria un golpe del cual no podría recuperarse. 

“Estable, al parecer el sedante que nos suministraron era demasiado fuerte para ella y tuvo una reacción, pero los médicos esperan que se despierte pronto” Oliver respondió a su amigo, mostrándole la calma que sabia que ambos necesitaban en ese momento. 

“Thea y Moira están afuera, deberías ir hablar con ellas” las palabras de Tommy intentaban decirle la preocupación de su familia “además está el detective Lance, que quiere hacerte unas preguntas”. Oliver se acerco a su amigo y con su mano estrechó el hombro de su amigo “lamento lo que pasó hoy, lamentó no poder evitar que ella fuera llevada conmigo”. 

“Oliver no es tu culpa” respondió Tommy “ni yo la hubieses detenido, ella siempre ha tenido ese espíritu por defender a los demás, creo que por eso es amiga de Laurel”. 

Oliver asintió con su cabeza, sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero si era responsable por no evitar que la capturaran con el “Tommy voy hablar con mi madre y con la policía, mantenme al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pase con Felicity” 

Oliver se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir poso su vista en la cama,Tommy de la manera mas tierna besaba la mano de Felicity, sabia que debía protegerlos de quien estaba detrás de su secuestro, por que definitivamente esa persona conocía de la existencia de la lista de su padre y era hora de que el encapuchado se hiciese conocido en Starling.   
“Señor Queen, menos de una semana de vuelta de la muerte y ya esta metiéndose en problemas” 

“Detective Lance, no le parece un poco inapropiado hablarle así a mi hijo, el acaba de ser secuestrado y en lugar de estar mofándose de la situación que acabamos de pasar” replicaba la matriarca de la familia Queen. “debería estar averiguando quien secuestro a mi hijo”. 

“Mamá, el detective está haciendo su trabajo” Oliver intervino entre la confrontación entre su madre y Lance. “ detective dígame, que quiere saber” 

“Señor Queen, como sus captores terminaron con disparos y el cuello roto, dudo que usted tenga la capacidad para siquiera atrase los cordones de sus finos zapatos” la voz de Lance sonaba con ironía “ podría decirme quien hizo ese desastre”. 

“ era alguien en una capucha verde, los hombres que nos secuestraron todo el tiempo tuvieron las mascaras puestas y hablaron sobre cuando iban a pedir de rescate, de pronto entro este hombre con una capucha verde y los derribo como si nada y fue cuando me soltó y llame a la ambulancia” explicaba Oliver. 

El detective Lance cuando iba a preguntar algo, Oliver se coloco de pie al ver que a la sala donde estaban hablando se acercaba Laurel, en un instante se acercó al detective “lamentó lo que paso con Sara”. Sin mediar palabra el detective Lance se puso de pie y salió de la sala, intercambiando mirada con su hija, quien ingreso donde estaban los Queen. 

“Oliver”...... “ como esta Felicity” la cara de Laurel mostraba el cansancio del trabajo de los últimos días en el caso Summers y a eso se sumaba lo que había pasado a su amiga. 

“Ella esta bien, aun no ha recobrado la conciencia, pero esta bien. Tommy esta con ella” 

“Gracias a dios, me he llevado un susto cuando Tommy me llamo y me contó lo que había pasado, Felicity es única” 

“Si me he dado cuenta” 

Y si Oliver se había dado cuenta, tal vez por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco años no le permitía creer que en tan solo unos instantes de conversación con ella hubiese sentido un paz que pensó no tenia al derecho de volver a sentir. Había algo recordable....memorable en ella. 

“Laurel, luces cansada....esta todo bien” 

“Si tengo un caso muy complicado, estoy representando a la hija de un trabajador del puerto que iba a denunciar a su jefe Martin Summers por recibir sobornos de la Tríada para permitir el tráfico de drogas” 

“Espero logres meter al tipo a la carcel, Laurel......mmm creo que es mejor que le diga mi madre que es hora dé irnos, por favor despídeme de Tommy y Felicity.....y por favor avísame cualquier cosa qué necesites” 

“Claro Oliver” Laurel camino hacia la habitación de Felicity dejando a los Queen. 

\-------->

Esa mañana Oliver sabia cual era su primer objetivo del libro que le había dado su padre, Martin Summers y la Tríada, dos pájaros de un solo tiro. La triada era un viejo conocido de Oliver, en su tercer año, fuera de la isla cuando estaba bajo el mando de Amanda Weller, había combatido contra ellos. Pero primero iría a ver a Felicity al hospital y después a la fabrica donde tenia sus armas, el traje y todo lo que necesitaba para honrar la memoria de su padre. 

Cuando bajo a la sala de estar, Oliver encontró a su madre junto a Walter Steal, su nuevo esposo como le había contado Tommy, junto a un hombre en un traje negro. 

“ Oliver, cariño” su madre se puso de pie y camino hacia su lado “te presento al señor John Diggle, el será tu nuevo guardaespaldas” 

“Mamá no necesito niñera” argumento Oliver. 

“Moira, Oliver tiene razón” dijo Walter

“No, se que no necesitas niñera, pero después de lo de anoche es por mi tranquilidad que espero permitas que el señor Diggle te acompañé” 

“Esta bien, dejare que me acompañe” Oliver beso a su madre y se dirigió a a puerta de la mansión, sin perderle el paso Diggle camino junto a el. Una vez dentro del carro John inicio la charla. 

“ así que señor Queen, a donde vamos a ir” 

“Primero llámeme Oliver y segundo vamos a visitar a una amiga al hospital, sabes de una buena florería porque estoy un poco perdido aun” 

\-------->

Oliver caminaba por el mismo pasillo de hospital que el día de ayer había recorrido cuando la había dejado con Tommy, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, pudo ver a través de la pequeña venta a una radiante y alegre Felicity; si pensaba que ayer lo había cautivado en tan poco tiempo, la imagen que tenia en ese momento de ella era para perder el aliento, ahora entendía el cambio en la forma de ser de su amigo. Golpeando la puerta, Oliver ingreso en la habitación. 

“Veo que estas mejor, no se si te gustan los tulipanes pero estos me parecieron hermosos y que alegrarían esta habitación” Oliver se acerco a la cama donde reposaba ella. 

“Gracias, son hermosas, no eran necesarios en unas pocas horas los médicos me van a dar la salida del hospital” 

“Si Tommy me lo comentó, pero quería asegurarme qué estuvieras bien lo de anoche no debió pasar y lamentó que pasaras por todo eso” 

“Oliver no es tu culpa, digamos que soy un poco testaruda y no debí discutir con esos hombres.....pero me alegro que tu y yo estemos bien y que nadie mas haya salido lastimado” 

“Si.....ahora que ya se que estás mejor, te dejó tengo cosas que hacer” 

Oliver se acerco a ella y la abrazó, salió de la habitación y escapándose de Diggle salió del hospital y se dirigió a fabrica.

\------->

Esa noche fue la segunda aparición del encapuchado, Martin Sommers confesó su participación en él asesinato de Inocenti, Oliver había visto la cara de la cabeza de la tríada en Starling y por primera vez sintió que estaba haciendo lo que su padre le había pedido.

\--------->

Cinco años antes, mar de China

El Queen Gambit estaba siendo jalado por la fuerte corriente de agua hacia las profundidades, Oliver nadaba lo mas fuerte que podía, a la distancia vio el bote salvavidas, pero en su mente solo corría un gritó “ Sara.....Sara.....Sara” 

A lo lejos escucho la vos de su padre “Oliver por acá hijo, vamos nada más fuerte ya casi lo consigues” apenas Oliver sintió los brazos de su padre sintió que podía dejar de luchar, sentía un pequeño alivió a toda la locura que había pasado.

“Papá y Sara?” Robert no sabia que responderle a su hijo, solo pudo decirle la verdad “ella se ha ido para siempre”. 

Esa fue la primera vez que Oliver sentía el peso de sus acciones, el había traído a Sara a este viaje y ahora ella se había ido para siempre.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un pequeño bloqueo por fin logré darle sentido a esté capítulo, prometo subir lo mas pronto posible. 
> 
> Mil disculpas ;) ;)

Capítulo 5 

Las siguientes semanas a la aparición del encapuchado en Starling, noche a noche Oliver fue tachando uno por uno los nombres del cuaderno que su padre le había entregado hace cinco años. 

\--------  
Cinco años atrás mar del norte de China

Sara…..La voz de Oliver se entrecortaba entre el fuerte movimiento de la balsa salvavidas, Robert hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener a su hijo dentro de la balsa. 

“Oliver…Sara no está ahí afuera, tienes que concentrarte en quienes estamos en esta balsa, en tu supervivencia”. Robert trataba de aliviar el dolor que sabia estaba pasando Oliver. 

“Papá que Sara haya muerto es mi culpa, yo la subí al yate, yo la traje a morir en medio de la nada.....esto es mi culpa” por las mejillas de Oliver corrían las lágrimas que intentaban limpiar todo el dolor que sentía, no sólo físico de su escape de las frías aguas, si no del dolor de haber dejado morir a Sara, lastimar a Laurel. 

 

“ señor Queen” sé dirigió a ellos el único tripulante que sobrevivió al hundimiento del Queen Gambit “ solo tenemos provisiones para unos par de días, tenemos que racionarlas, no sabes a qué distancia estamos de la isla mas cercana” 

Roberto, miro al hombre, este era el primer día en esa balsa e inevitablemente sabia quien debía sobrevivir. Sin mediar palabra alguna Robert saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un revolver y le apunto hacia dónde está el y disparo el arma, el hombre cayo al mar e inmediatamente el ruido del disparo despertó a Oliver.

“Que acabas de hacer....porque le disparaste a Ric” la voz de Oliver expresaba el temor de ver lo que había hecho su padre. 

“Hijo” Robert miraba fijamente a su hijo “ no soy la clase de hombre qué crees que soy, cometí demasiados errores hijo, falte al juramentó que le hice a tu madre cuando nos casamos, no fui la clase de padre que Thea y tu merecían....e irremediablemente la falle a la ciudad que nos dio tanto”. Oliver veía con incredulidad las palabras que su padre le decía. “Hijo necesito qué corrijas mis errores, que remedies el daño que nuestra familia causo a Starling....necesito qué sobrevivas” 

Oliver elevo su mirada a su padre y vio cuando el apunto el arma a su cien e irremediablemente acabo con su vida. 

\-----------

 

Presente

Perdido en él recuerdo de ese día en que vio por ultimas vez a su padre, Oliver esperaba en el tejo contrario del edificio en que los hombres de la Bratva le habían indicado que encontraría a Deadshot, el hombre había dejado un rastro de cuerpos de altos corporativos, uno de ellos estaba en la lista de su padre, sus balas tenia una característica única, estaban impregnadas por un potente veneno.   
De repente la luz de la habitación se encendió, era hora de hacerle una visita a este hombre. 

Quince minutos después Oliver solo logró recuperar una laptop llena de agujeros de bala, sabia que había información valiosa por lo que debía recurrir a una sola persona, a una experta con los computadores. Sabia que no debía, que esto la pondría en peligro, pero no podía dejar que Deadshot siguiera asesinando gente. 

Su recurso no seria nadie mas que Felicity Smoak.

\------------

“Así que cual es el motivo de este cena” la voz de Felicity resonaba por el comedor del penhouse de su novio “no me digas que olvide nuestro aniversario” la voz de Felicity sonaba en tono de broma. 

“Jajajajjaa....que graciosa” repico Tommy “nunca te olvidas de nada, amor....eras como una super computadora en el cuerpo de Jessica Rabbit” los ojos de Tommy no abandonaban su trasero, menos en esos espectaculares jeans. 

“Odio cuando haces esos comentarios” Felicity se acercó lentamente hacia la barra de la cocina donde Tommy preparaba los platos para servir la comida, delicadamente lo abrazo por su espalda y le dio delicado beso sobre su omóplatos. “Creo que ya tengo una fecha para la boda, no quiero pasar más tiempo sin llevar el apellido Merlyn” 

Tommy se giro hacia ella y tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de ella “yo tampoco quiero pasar más tiempo sin ser tu esposo” 

La cena fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente en ese momento, con la fuerza de sus brazos, Tommy la alzo y la llevo a la habitación que habían venido compartiendo en los últimos meses.

Desde la distancia y seguridad que le brindaban los edificios circundantes Oliver observaba a su amigo junto a la mujer que en ese momento era su mayor recurso para detener a Deadshot, su visita a ella como el encapuchado debería esperar hasta la a mañana. 

\--------

Ese día como lo venía haciendo los últimos seis meses Felicity entro a Jitters a comprar su latte con azúcar extra y vainilla, su cafetería preferida queda justamente al frente del lugar que en el último año ha sido su lugar de trabajo. Mientras caminaba por el edificio de QC, por su celular le contaba las últimas noticias a su mejor amiga. 

“Entonces ya fijaste una fecha” en el otro lado de la linea Laurel preguntaba sorprendida. 

“Si y no, porque le he comentado a Tommy el día que quiero que sea, pero tengo que ver la disponibilidad en el Hotel Plaza” Felicity empujaba la puerta de su oficina, y sobre su escritorio dejaba su bolso y latte que había comprado momentos antes. 

“Bueno pero es un avance, Fel tengo que atender a un cliente, seguimos hablando en el almuerzo....no se te olvide Big Belly Burguer medio día” 

“Hecho” 

Felicity inicio la revisión de la propuesta que esa noche, ella y Walter iban a presentar para la adquisición de Industrias Unidac, este era la segunda representación que hacia como jefe del área de ciencias aplicadas de QC, perdida en los documentos, cifras y estadísticas de los beneficios, no sintió la presencia de Oliver, quien la observaba y la detallaba. 

“Felicity siempre es un gusto verte” el jugaba su carta de playboy, su forme de Ollie Queen. 

“Oliver, hola.....que haces aquí” ella sonaba muy sorprendida. 

“Esta es la compañía de mi familia, Felicity.....creo que tengo derecho de estar aquí” 

“Lo siento, si es verdad” Felicity en su mente se recriminaba su falta de control entre su cerebro y su boca. “Dime en qué te puedo ayudar” 

“Tuve un pequeño problema con mi computador y necesito la información que se encontraba en ella” Oliver no era bueno mintiendo, pero sabia que tendría que confiar en su encanto de play boy millonario para no despertar sospecha “regué un vaso de late sobre ella” enseguida coloco sobre el escritorio de Felicity la computadora llena de agujeros de bala. 

“Puedo decir que realmente no se ve como un accidente con un café si no con un arma” 

Oliver no pudo contenerse “mi café que en un muy malo vecindario”, sin mediar otra palabra Felicity lo miró fijamente ladeando su cabeza y mordiendo con sus dientes su labio inferior, tomando la computadora y enlazando con su equipo de QC inicio el escaneo de la información que contenía. 

Oliver no para de mirarla, totalmente concentrada en su trabajo, había algo que lo cautivaba, no solo era que ella fuera simpática, hermosa y que tuviese una gran sonrisa, no era algo más, era ese algo que no sentía desde antes de la isla, una familiaridad, esa normalidad y aceptación con quien era Oliver Queen que no sentía desde el hundimiento del Queen Gambit. 

“Ok”, dijo ella luego de unos minutos trabajando en el computador, mordiendo un bolígrafo rojo “reconozco que no fue complicado, pero no sabia que estabas trabajando en la adquisición de Unidac” Oliver la miro con cara de no saber a que se refería. 

“Unidac.....que es eso” 

“Walter y yo venimos desde hace unos meses trabajando en eso, es una empresa de tecnología y la información que hay en tu computadora es sobre el evento de esta noche.....y creo que la información no es muy tuya ya que esta tiene la firma de uno de los postores Empresas Pattel” 

Enseguida Oliver se coloco de pie, sabia dónde iba atacar Langton, pero algo de lo que le acaba de decir Felicity resonó antes de tomar la computadora y dejar la oficina, inmediatamente Oliver la miro a sus ojos “se que sonara raro, pero puedo pedirte que no vayas al evento, tengo la corazonada que algo malo va suceder” 

“Oliver soy la jefe de ciencias aplicadas, no puedo dejar de ir y no puedo solo decir que no voy porque el mejor amigo de mi prometido quien resulta ser el dueño de la empresa tuvo una corazonada” su mirada en ningún momento dejo de ver sus ojos azules. 

“Entonces puedo pedir que tengas cuidado” 

“Lo tendré, solo es una gala”   
\---------------------

Oliver sabia que no podía vigilar todos los blancos de Deadshot, por primera vez pidió ayuda a Quentin Lance, sabia que el no era su mayor admirador pero era un muy buen policía que no dejaría de seguir ningún tipo de pista que le ayudara evitar una tragedia. Sabia que no podía llegar como arrow, pero si como Oliver. 

Oliver encargo a su guardaespaldas, Digg cuidar de su hermana y su madre, mientras el vigilaba. Sabia que no podía perder su concentración, pero le fue totalmente imposible al verla entrar al salón, su vestido era corto sobre la rodilla de color rojo con una una pequeña apertura lateral, sus piernas y trasero se veían interminables con los altos tacones que llevaba y su cabello suelto en ondas, como la primera vez que vieron. Ella venia sola, sin su mejor amigo.   
Recuperando su concentración, vio cuando un laser apuntaba sobre el pecho de Walter quien departía con otros inversionistas, en ese momento se desato una lluvia de cristales y personas heridas. 

Instintivamente Oliver puso a salvo y al cuidado de Diggle a su hermana y su madre, sin mediar palabra con él, busco por el salón a Walter, quien era evacuado con otras personas por lo miembros de la policía; con todas sus fuerzas se dirigió a donde había dejado su traje de Arrow, cuando vio en uno de los escalones, recostada y con un herida en su brazo a Felicity. 

“Hey, puedes oírme, Felicity” Oliver veía como ella no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, sabía que el veneno estaba iniciando su efecto.

Oliver sabia que si no actuaba pronto ella moriría “Felicity necesito que resistas, tengo algo que te puede ayudar” 

“Oliver......”


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora la vida real es demandante.....gracias a todas, he empezado con la parte Olicity.....me emociona todo está experiencia. Se que son pocos las personas que hablan español en esta plataforma, pero me siento abrumada por quienes han leido y le ha gustado. Gracias
> 
> Estoy emocionada y asustada por lo que pueda pasar en el final de invierno, todo apunta a que Felicity y Oliver la van a pasar mal al final del episodio.

Capitulo 6 

Sus ojos pesaban como unos grandes bloques de cemento, ella pensaba que estaba muerta, pero el frío que sentía sobre su rostro le deja saber que no era posible. El olor a humedad y a metal le recordaba que no podía estar muerta. Intentándose reincorporarse y buscando saber donde estaba, Felicity abrió sus ojos, lo primero que pudo observar fue una caja en madera con gravados en símbolos chinos, cuando su cuerpo no se sentía tan pesado logro fijar su vista en una figura en la distancia. 

“Felicity, te alcanzo una bala.....estaba impregnada de un poderoso veneno, por eso te traje acá” la figura se acerco a ella, “puedes confiar en mi” 

“Como sabes mi nombre y cómo puedo confiar en alguien a quien se esconde en una capucha”, un poco mas consciente y con la vista más clara, observaba al individuo que estaba a su lado. 

“Por que tu me conoces y sabes mi nombre” Oliver se quito la capucha, los ojos de Felicity no se apartaban de él, ellos lo miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad, Oliver esperaba ansioso la respuesta que ella le fuera a dar. 

“Todo tiene sentido.....es decir, es obvio el encapuchado inicio sus actividades cuando tu regresaste de la isla”. Felicity se bajo de la cama medica, trastabillando, por lo que Oliver la tomo por su antebrazo ayudándola “ y el computador y los archivos eran parte de esto, verdad”. Oliver asintió. 

“Alguien más sabe que tu eres el vigilante” la pregunta salió de la boca de Felicity, sin mediar nada. Oliver se alejo de ella dirigiéndose a unas mesas con ordenadores, frotando con la yema de sus dedos sus párpados, se sentó en la misma silla donde estaba cuando ella volvió en si. 

“No nadie mas, porque lo que hago Felicity es peligroso” Oliver se coloco de pie y se dirigió hacia ella, su mano tomo la de ella “La mascara y el traje es para proteger a las personas que amo de las represalias de a quienes estoy persiguiendo, a cada nombre que esta en esta lista” Oliver coloco en la mano de Felicity que estaba libre el cuaderno que le había dado su padre. 

Felicity tomo entre sus manos el cuaderno, mirando hoja a hoja detenidamente “Oliver que es esto, mucha de estás personas son empresarios aquí en Starling, como hiciste esto, cuando hiciste esto”. 

“Por cual pregunta quiere que comience” Oliver acerco una silla y sentó frente a ella, quien aun seguía sentada en la tabla medica. “Hace cinco años cuando el Queen Gambit se hundió no fui el único que sobrevivió, mi padre y un miembro de la tripulación” Oliver hizo una pequeña pausa, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aun era muy doloroso para el recordar ese momento “mi padre me entro ese cuaderno, dijo que el había fallado a esta ciudad que debía corregir sus errores, después de eso el se quito la vida”

Felicity fijo sus ojos en los de Oliver, sabia que ese tipo de contacto era necesario, debía demostrarle que entendía lo doloroso de la revelación que había hecho, de la confianza que había depositado en ella al contarle esto. 

“Oliver lo siento mucho, siento que hayas pasado por eso, perder a un padre es algo terrible” lo único que sabia que podía hacer fue abrazarlo, Oliver no sentía tal empatía y consideración desde que era un niño. Al romper el abrazo Felicity hizo algo que el nunca hubiese esperado. 

“Oliver quiero ayudarte” 

“No, de ninguna manera” 

“Oliver ya viniste una vez por ayuda, además me hiere en el alma esos pobres bebes tan mal instalados.....parecen sacados de los ochentas y no me refiero a lo bueno de esos años” Felicity se dirigió hacia el centro de computo, mirando uno a uno los ordenadores. 

“Felicity tu tienes una vida hecha, un gran trabajó, eres la prometida de mi mejor amigo, no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera. Yo no puedo permitirlo” 

“Oliver no estoy pidiendo tú permiso, estoy diciendo que voy ayudarte y quiero que me dejes ayudarte, no estas solo en esto” Felicity bajo su mirada hacia su celular que vibraba encima de una de las mesas “Es Tommy, debe estar preocupado” 

Ella se acerco a él dandole un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas, “ Oliver gracias por salvarme, tengo que ir a casa con Tommy”; el sintió en ese pequeño gesto todo el agradecimiento que ella le expresaba en ese momento y que le recordaba esa sensación que había sentido la noche que la conoció. 

Felicity comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida que había construido para su operación, para su cruzada. Pero el sabia que no podía siempre ser así, sabia que el había decidido dejar la isla, pero la isla no lo había dejado a el, permitir que Felicity le ayudara era un paso para abandonar esos rastros de la isla. 

“Felicity, voy a considerar tu proposición” 

Ella se giro hacia él “gracias Oliver, por considerarlo”


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora y pido escusas por que no es mi mejor capítulo, tengo un pequeño bloqueo, se como quiero que historia avance, pero no lo logro plasmar en pc. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Por primera vez en cinco años, Oliver sabia que la misión que le había prometido a su padre llevar acabo en Starling no podía hacerlo solo; tan solo eran unos días desde que revelo su identidad a Felicity y ninguna señal de que ella le hubiese contado a la policía, a su familia o a sus amigos. En el fondo el sabia que ella no le contaría a nadie, era un sentimiento que estaba con el desde el primer día que la vio en su fiesta de bienvenida, la primera vez que sintió en su cuerpo un poco de luz, esa que no sentía desde el día que embarcó en el Queen Gambit.

Él sabía que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para darle una respuesta a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, era hora de sumarla a su cruzada, de tenerla como compañera de su cruzada. 

Oliver abandono la comodidad de su cama en la mansión Queen, saliendo en su Ducati rumbo a QC. 

\----------------- 

Habían pasado tan sólo unos días desde el incidente donde salió herida, en donde descubrió el secreto del mejor amigo de su prometido; esos días habían sido un pequeño ajuste a esta realidad a este secreto que ahora le guardaba a las personas mas cercanas ambos, Felicity no sabia como actuara ante esto y como mantener esa información de Tommy, si sobre algo tenia claro sobre su relación con el era totalmente honesta y abierta entre los dos. Tampoco le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amiga.

Felicity había decidido ocupar su tiempo en él trabajó, para no tener que mentirles en la cara de las personas que más quería.  
Esto le servía a su vez para pensar sobre la propuesta que le había hecho a Oliver, ya les había mentido sobre lo que paso esa noche en la subasta, cuanto mas debería mentir, estaba haciendo lo correcto en ayudar a Oliver, en intentar salvar la ciudad. Tantas cosas ocupaban su mente, que no sintió cuando Oliver entro en su oficina.

“Hey Felicity.....estas muy ocupada” 

Felicity dio un pequeño brinco en su silla. “ Oliver pensé que era una buena costumbre golpear antes de entrar” 

“ Felicity este es el departamento de informática, no el baño de damas” 

“ en eso estoy de acuerdo, a que debo el honor de tu visita y esperó que no sea para clavarme una flecha, porque no le he dicho nada a nadie y créeme eso si ha sido difícil para mí”. 

El pequeño balbuceo dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, “ no, no vengo a clavarte una flecha, vengo a decirte que acepto tu propuesta y si quiero que me ayudes en mi cruzada” 

“Pero hay un pero, verdad” 

“Si, pero me gustaría que lo discutiéramos esta noche, podrías ir a comer conmigo” 

“Si, conoces el Big Belly Burguer, veámonos allí sobre las siete” 

“Si esta bien, entonces hasta esta noche” 

“ hasta esta noche” 

Felicity se quedó mirando a Oliver mientras se alejaba por el corredor que conducía a su oficina, en su pecho sentía un sentimiento que no sabia que era, era admiración, respeto por lo que hacía o era algo más; ella sabia que no podía ser nada mas que admiración, ella era la prometida de Tommy, ella tenía una fecha para casarse con Tommy; no ella sabia que la oportunidad que le daba Oliver era algo que siempre había querido hacer y era ser un héroe, ayudar a los demás y tal vez eso era lo que la hacia sentir de esa manera en relación a Oliver. 

Felicity sabia que ese sentimiento era algo, pero que ella no tenía el lujo de explorar .


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la conversación, varios estern egg y este sera uno de los ultimos capitulo de este año, espero al volver de vacaciones tener la historia casi en su totalidad para su distrute. 
> 
> Ya he empezado a escribir uno nuevo, cuando tenga varios capitulos escrito, lo empezaré a subir. Gracias por su apoyo en este viaje.

Oliver podía decir que ese día podía ser uno de los productivos en su cruzada desde que volvió a Starling, no solo había aceptado la oferta de Felicity, si no que sabia cual era el siguiente paso a seguir. 

Oliver sabia que debía encontrar una tapadera a sus continuas desapasiones, por eso la llamada que iba hacer, le ayudaría a eso y a recuperar a su mejor amigo, y tal vez re conectar con su hermana. 

 

“Tommy” Oliver dijo con el tono de voz propio del viejo Ollie.

“Pensé que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, otra vez, a que debo este placer”

“Tommy tengo una propuesta, quiero que te unas a mi en un proyecto en los Glades, quiero qué abramos un club en la vieja fundidora Queen, te parece que hablemos en él almuerzo” 

“Ollie realmente hoy no puedo, he estado ocupado con uno nuevo proyecto en la empresa de papá, pero mañana podría” 

“Esta bien” Oliver respondió un poco decepcionado “Tommy quiero que Thea haga parte de esto, quiero que ella no cometa los errores que yo cometí cuando tenia su edad, que no tenga que pasar por un infierno como yo para crecer y saber lo que es realmente importante” 

“Ollie, si tu quieres que ella haga parte, con gusto trabajaré con ambos” para Tommy Merlyn desde la llegada de Thea a la vida de su mejor amigo, él la había considerado como su propia hermana, por eso cuando Oliver desapareció, Tommy cuido de ella, fue su apoyo durante él tiempo en el que Moira no podía hacerse cargo de ella y cuando fue a estudiar a Boston y conoció a Felicity, fue a la primera persona a quien se la presentó. 

“Entonces hasta mañana” 

“Hasta mañana, Ollie” 

Tal vez para él, el club solo fuera un tapadera y para Tommy una forma de acercarse a el, pero Oliver sabía que para Thea el club iba a significar mucho, por lo que él haría todo posible por que todo funcione, para que esto signifique un nuevo inicio a la relación con su hermana. 

\------------------

 

Felicity terminaba de arreglar los últimos archivos y trabajos que tenía que entregar ese día, en su mente solo pasaba su próxima conversación con Oliver, el inicio de su trabajo para el vigilante, cuando su asistente interrumpió en su oficina. 

“Felicity, la asistente del señor Steal me llamo, me dijo que él necesita hablar contigo antes de que te vayas” 

“Gerry, te ha dicho para que es. Es que tengo una cena a la cual no puedo llegar tarde”aunque en el fondo Felicity sabia que Oliver no iba estar puntual BBB esperandola. 

“No, ella no dijo nada” 

“Ok, Gerry, gracias que tengas una buena noche.” 

Felicity inicio su camino hacia el piso 34 donde quedaba la oficina del CEO de QC, no sabia si la preocupación que sentía era por su próxima charla con Walter o por su cena con Oliver. 

Cuando ella llegó a su destino observó que la asistente de Walter ha no esta, solo estaba el el su oficina, sentado en su escritorio y con unos documentos en sus manos. 

“Walter, hola me informaron que me necesitabas” 

“Si Felicity, se que eres amiga de Thea, es decir eres casi parte de la familia, por lo que te voy a pedir pueda que te coloque en una situación incómoda” 

“No entiendo, Walter” había algo en la voz y en la frase que Walter le acaba de soltar que le hacía pensar que había algo realmente malo en lo que él le iba a pedir. 

“Hay unos movimientos de dineros de una de las cuentas de QC a un cuenta que no es de la empresa, la operación fue aprobada por mí esposa” 

“Qué quieres que investigue para que fue este dinero” 

“Si quiero saber todo sobre él destino de ese dinero” 

“Walter sabes que soy tú chica para hacer la investigación de la manera mas discreta” 

“Felicity, gracias” 

“No Walter sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para que lo necesites” 

 

\---------------

 

En su reloj marcaban las siete, mientras observaba por la ventana de Big Belly, pensaba en su conversación con Walter y en lo mucho que quería resolver este nuevo misterio. Pero también pensaba en lo que le iba decir Oliver.   
Si Oliver, esta persona que conocía tan poco en persona, pero por su amiga y su prometido sentía que conocía hace tiempo, pero esa persona que conocía hace tiempo no correspondía a ese hombre que la había salvado hace poco. 

“Felicity, hola” Oliver se acerco a ella saludándola con un beso en su mejilla. 

“Oliver, llegas tarde” 

“Lo siento, la puntualidad no es mi fuerte” una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara de ella. “Creo que empezamos a tratar lo que nos concierne, en tu ayuda con mis actividades nocturnas” 

“Está bien escucho tus condiciones, pero debo advertirte que yo también tengo las mías” 

“Bueno, primero nadie debe saber mi secreto” 

“Hecho. Ya te he mostrado que puedo guardar secretos” 

“Lo sé Felicity, y por eso estoy haciendo esto, pero también se que te vas a casar con Tommy, vives prácticamente con él, no crees que el se dará cuenta cuando llegues tarde” Oliver le apuntaba a Felicity algo que ella ya había contemplado en estos días. 

“Oliver, mi relación con Tommy e inclusive con Laurel no se van a ver afectada por esto, yo encontraré como mentirle a ellos” la cara mostraba el descontento, pero sabia que era lo correcto. “Sigamos con tus condiciones” 

“No quiero que te pongas en peligro, quiero que la ayuda no vaya más allá de buscar información en la fundidora y esto implica que no quiero ponerte en la mira de la policía” 

“En eso estoy de acuerdo, creo que no tengo ganas de arrojar flechas y saltar de tejados” él no logró contener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

“Quiero que tomes conmigo unas clases de defensa personal, necesito saber que puedes defenderte sola” sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los ojos azul grisáceo de ella. 

“No se si pueda Oliver, lo más atlético qué hecho es jugar tenis en el Wii, pero lo haré, por tu salud mental” 

“Ahora, dime cuales son tus condiciones” 

“Bueno primero, tu no eres mi jefe, no voy soportar rabietas, ni subidas de voz; yo decido lo que puedo o no puedo hacer y hasta donde quiero ir en cualquiera de las misiones que inicies” 

“En eso estoy de acuerdo Felicity, tu no vas a ser mi empleado, si no mi compañera” el tomo su mano “hay algo que tengo que decirte” 

“Esta bien, que es?” 

“Tommy y yo vas a construir un club encima de la guarida, espero usar esto no sólo como tapadera, si no para acercarme a él y a Thea, quiero que ella nos ayude en el club” 

“Eso no lo pondría en riesgo” 

“No, espero que no y eso te da tiempo para trabajar conmigo y estar cerca de Tommy” 

“Entonces compañeros del Team vigilante” ella levanto su mano buscando dar un apretón de mano a Oliver. 

“Compañeros y por favor no lo llames así” la cara de Oliver mostró su poco agradó por el apodo, pero sin dudarlo también subió su mano y apretó la de Felicity. 

Los dos siguieron sentados en su mesa, pidiendo un par de hamburguesas y compartiendo así su primera como un equipó, como compañeros en la cruzada de Oliver, en la cruzada que inicio hace cinco años en Lian Yu.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capitulo de este año, graciaspor su apoyo durante esta pequeña aventura de incursionar en los fanfics, por leer, por opinar, por los kudos. Ojala este haya sido un año muy bueno para cada una. 
> 
> Les deseo un feliz año nuevo lleno de nuevas metas y de logros. En eneo regresaré con el desenlace de esta historia.

Oliver,Tommy y Thea trabajaban mano a mano en él diseñó que debía tener el club, habían decidido que se llamaría Verdant. 

Sus actividades diurnas se mezclaban bastante bien con sus actividades nocturnas, con la ayuda de Felicity buscaba la información de sus blancos. Durante las primeras semanas, uno a uno cada nombre de la lista se fue tachando, en una ejecución perfecta para el gusto de Oliver. Pero el no pudo predecir lo que iba ha pasar. 

Los pasos sonaban en las escaleras de entrada a la guarida, sus altos tacones generaban un sonido que en las dos ultimas semanas se había vuelto tan familiar para Oliver. 

“Haz visto las noticias, han sido atacados dos guardias de seguridad del museo de Starling” Felicity camino hacia su puesto de computador, encendiendo las pantallas e iniciando la búsqueda. 

“Lo he visto, no hay nada que podamos hacer, esta en manos de la policía Felicity” 

“Si, si que podemos hacer algo, tu puedes hacer mucho bien, puedes capturar a este ladrón el esta amenazando a inocentes para que hagan su trabajo sucio Oliver. Hoy un hombre murió por eso Oliver” ella se coloco de pie y se acercó a el. Él intentaba perder el contacto que ella había establecido, Oliver sabia que no podía negarse hacer lo que le pedía, pero en su mente estaba claro que el solo debía cumplir con lo que su padre le había pedido. 

“Lo estamos haciendo, cada vez que tachamos un nombre en la lista, la ciudad mejora Felicity” 

“No Oliver eso es solo un vendetta, es tu venganza personal, no es una forma de hacer mejor la ciudad” sin mediar palabra Felicity tomo sus cosas y de la manera que minutos antes había entrada así salió de ella. 

Oliver entendía perfectamente lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, el sabia que era lo que debía hacer, era lo correcto. 

\----------)

 

Felicity buscaba entre los contratistas y obreros que trabajaban en él Verdant a Tommy, la furia que sentía con Oliver la estaba consumiendo por dentro, ella sabia que los sentimientos que sentía por Oliver eran solo por la amistad que había entablado en esos meses desde su regreso, ella sabia que era admiración por lo que hacía; su corazón sabia que pertenecía desde hace tres años a quien iba convertirse en su esposo. 

Tommy llego a su vida cuando mas lo necesitaba, la culpa que en esa época sentía por lo que había sucedido con Cooper no la dejaban vivir, todo su mundo había cambiado en ese tiempo, Tommy y Laurel fueron su flotador en la tormenta. 

Perdida en sus pensamientos y entre los plásticos que cubrían la obra, Felicity no sé dio cuenta cuando una pequeña y delicada mano tomo su antebrazo. 

“Estas perdida o solo te gusta jugar en los plásticos sucios” la menor de los Queen la estrechaba entre sus brazos. 

“Hola Thea, veo que a diferencia de tu hermano y Tommy, estas a cargo de que algún día abra este local” 

“Lo se, pero que haces aquí, y no me digas buscando a Tommy porque el me llamo y me dijo que si podía encargarme hoy de supervisar la obra, creo que Malcom regresaba hoy a la ciudad” 

Ella lo había olvidado totalmente de la llegada a la ciudad de su futuro suegro, Malcom no era un santo de su devoción, pero lo toleraba porque en el ultimo año Tommy y su padre se habían acercado y habían reconstruido su relación. 

“Lo había olvidado totalmente, pero veo que llevas muy bien todo esto de ser una de las gerentes de la disco, me alegra que hagas algo con tanta pasión” 

“Aunque lo hago casi todo, no me quejo me encanta hacer esto, se siente tan natural” 

“Thea me alegró mucho, te dejo debo llegar a casa antes de que Tommy llegue” 

Thea y Felicity se abrazaron, ella se alejo dejando a Thea ocupada con las obras del Verdant. Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento donde minutos antes había dejado su carro, vio a la distancia junto a su mini cooper a Oliver; el se veía realmente encantador vestía uno de los tantos pantalones camuflados que solía utilizar después de una misión o al salir de la fundidora y una camisa a cuadros azul y verde que resaltaban sus ojos azules. 

“Si te vienes a disculpar, acepto tú disculpa, no hay resentimientos mañana volveré a buscar a cada uno de los nombres del libro de tu padre”. 

“ Felicity si me vengo a disculpar, pero estas en lo correcto, debemos buscar al ladrón y detenerlo, por lo que quiero que busques es todo lo relacionado con él” 

“Así que él vigilante tiene en su lista a un ladrón” 

“Si Felicity,el vigilante lo tiene en su lista” 

 

\-------------)

Felicity busca en su tablet la información sobre el ladrón, que resultaba tener por sobrenombre el apodo de Dodger, su modo de operación era utilizar a personas inocentes para que robaran las joyas por el. Las constreñía con collares bomba, que normalmente terminaban siendo accionados. 

“Felicity” la voz de su jefe la saco del trance de su búsqueda de información del Dodger. 

“Walter, he realizado la búsqueda que me pediste, al parecer los recursos que salieron de las cuentas de QC fueron a un fondo llamado temptest, pero este no esta registrado en ningún fondo de inversión o por alguna autoridad estatal, Walter ese dinero es como un fantasma” 

“Así que no hay ninguna información que nos ayude a dar con él paradero o el destino de ese dinero” 

“Si y no, continue con la búsqueda y di que el dinero se uso para la compra de una bodega, la cual esta a nombre de Robert Queen, algo raro dado que la misma se compro luego de la muerte de el”. Felicity saco de su bolso una hoja con un símbolo. “Y este símbolo apareció cuando rastreaba los movimientos del dinero” 

“Tienes la dirección de la bodega”. Felicity asintió con su cabeza, saco otra hoja con la dirección y se la entregó a Walter. 

“Quieres que te acompañé” 

“No, ya me has ayudado bastante y no quiero que te involucres de más, Felicity gracias por tu ayuda” 

Felicity se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose hacia el Verdant; ahora tenia la información que podía ayudar a Oliver atrapar a el Dodger. 

\-----------)

Felicity bajo las escaleras de la guarida, ella esperaba encontrar a Oliver allí, la guarida estaba totalmente sola. 

Ella inmediatamente encendió los monitores y coloco toda la información que había encontrado del modus operandi de Dodger, esperando por Oliver para trazar una estrategia para capturarlo; mientras realizaba esto inesperadamente tropezó con el libro de Oliver, la imagen de la portada del libro se le hizo muy conocida, pero este no era el momento para eso. Inmediatamente sintió el sonido de las pisadas de Oliver bajando las escaleras. 

“Encontrates algo somo nuestro ladron” Oliver se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde estaba ella. 

“Si nuestro ladron resulta que es internacional, ha dado varios golpes alrededor del mundo con el mismo modo de operación” ella pasaba las imágenes “ los federales lo llaman Dodger” 

“ es decir que sabemos cual podría ser su siguiente golpe” 

“Si y no, los federales saben que tiene un gusto por joyas de la época del reinado de Fernando VI y actualmente no hay ninguna exposición de este tipo de joyas” 

“Entonces Felicity le daremos un blanco” 

“Que quieres decir, que vamos a utilizar un sebo para capturarlo” 

“Exacto y utilizaremos la gala de fondos para Starling General, así que saca tu mejor vestido de gala por que tendremos un evento que atender y atraparemos un ladrón”


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Año Nuevo, he regresado con este fic, ha sido un capítulo no tan facil de escribir. 
> 
> Cualquier error y no lo había dicho antes son míos. Espero que también les guste mi nuevo trabajo. 
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo y hermosos comentarios, kudos....esto hace más gratificante esta labor de oensar, crear y escribir. Infinitas gracias;)

Oliver había planeado que Felicity fuera a la gala junto con Tommy, sería una buena manera de cubrir su asistencia a la gala, los Merlyns y los Queens eran dos de los mayores benefactores de este tipo de eventos.

Felicity y Oliver habían alistado la pieza de joyería que serviría como señuelo para atrapar al Dodger. Él sabía que debía calcular cualquier riesgo o posible treta que pudiese llevar a cabo, ya que no solo era su vida la que estaba en riesgo, si no la de todos los invitados a la gala, incluyendo a su mejor amigo, a su hermana y a Felicity. Por lo que decidió tomar prestada la ayuda de su guardaespaldas John Diggle, él iría para cuidarlo a el y a su hermana, pero sabia que tendría que confiarle su secreto en caso de las cosas sé pusieran feas.

\--------------->

Oliver ingreso al gran salón del Grand Palace Hotel donde se desarrollaba la gala, de su brazo derecho iba Thea como su cita, en un hermoso vestido azul nocturno que sé ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo. Oliver observó a su compañera junto a su mejor amigo juntos saludando a varios miembros de la elite de Starling, él no podía quitar sus ojos de Felicity, el vestido tipo cocktail dorado con un pequeña abertura encima de su pierna izquierda y que dejaba ver todas las curvas de su torneado cuerpo, lo había dejado sin palabras y perdido de su objetividad.

“Tierra llamando a Oliver.....hey capitán obvió....” Su hermana trataba de llamar su atención sacando del trance en que se encontraba.

“Speedy ya te escuche y no soy el capitán obvió, sólo aprecio la gran cantidad de benefactores que apoyan nuestra causa” Oliver sabia que era la peor excusa que había dicho hasta el momento y es que dejar de mirarla era imposible, se sentía como una polilla atraída a la luz de una trampa eléctrica, y es que eso era, ella era como la fruta prohibida.

“Oliver” la voz de su mejor amigo lo saco del trance.

“Tommy, veo que por fin estas libre una noche de las obligaciones de Global Merlyn”

“Si y es que Malcom este de vuelta a la ciudad y a la empresa me quita un poco de responsabilidad y me da tiempo para estar con mi hermosa futura esposa” de la manera mas tierna le dio un beso el su cabeza.

“Si ya era hora que recuperará a mi prometido” Felicity fijo su mirada en Tommy.

“Si a mí también me alegra recuperar a mí socio, así no tengo que hacer todo yo sola en el club” la voz de Thea sonaba con ironía. “Porque al parecer mi hermano también tiene cosas más importantes que atender”  
“Así que los Queen han donado algo” Felicity buscó cambiar la conversación entre los hermanos.

“Si, al parecer Oliver encontró en la bóveda de la familia una rara joya......quieres verla, Oliver te puede llevar a verla, mientras discuto con Tommy algunos aspectos del club”

“Me encantaría”

Felicity y Oliver se alejaban hacia la sala donde se exhibía las joyas y demás elementos que se subastarían esa noche.

“Ese chip tuyo está funcionando”

“Me duele que lo preguntes, pero si tanto tu móvil como el mío reciben la señal qué emite el chip”

“Ok, vamos a tener lo ojos abiertos Felicity, necesito que estés lista ante cualquier señal del Dodger”

“Ok”

\------------ >

Felicity recorría el salón observando las piezas de joyería, tecnología y otros objetos que habían sido donados cuando un hombre en traje y gabán, quien se detuvo justo en el mostrador que contenía la joya donada por Oliver. Sin acercársele mucho Felicity observo como el hombre retiró la joya y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, inmediatamente escribió a Oliver para advertirle sobre la presencia del Dodger.

“Hey hey devuelva esa joya inmediatamente” la voz de Tommy resonaba en la distancia.

Felicity sin pensarlo se acerco al Dodger, interponiéndose entre el y Tommy. Ella sabía que podía hacerle a él, no él no era parte de esta farsa, sabía que debía actuar y buscar a Oliver, pero primero tenia que salvar a su novio.

“Ya lo escuchó, devuelva esa joya a él mostrador”

“No lo creó Rubia, pero creo que me puedes ayudar en mí huida”

Sin que pudiese reaccionar, el colocó rápidamente en su cuello un collar con la bomba y aunque Tommy intentó evitarlo, él Dodger fue más rápido.

 ------------>

Oliver intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible, en el camino a la sala de exposiciones llevó consigo a Diggle.

“Sr. Queen hacia donde vamos”

“Ha buscar a Felicity, ella me esta ayudando a capturar a el ladrón de joyas, al Dodger”

“No debería dejarle eso a la policía”

“No Digg.....porque yo soy él vigilante.....yo soy el que ellos están buscando”

\----------->

“Felicity....Felicity.....mírame ya estoy llamando a la policía, en cualquier momento van estar acá y nos van ayudar” Tommy trataba de no sonar preocupado, trataba de tranquilizarla.

“Tommy No....absolutamente No llames a la policía, busca a Oliver el sabe que hacer”

“No Felicity, necesitamos a la policía, no mi amigo”.

Ella tomo el móvil de Tommy y lo apago, tomo el suyo y marco a Oliver, poniéndolo en altavoz.

“Felicity, no hagas nada, ya estoy en camino del salón” la voz de Oliver sonaba fatigada, como si corriera un maratón.

“Oliver es tarde” ella realizo una leve pausa, Oliver al otro lado de la linea sabia que no era bueno lo que vendría a continuación “Tommy apareció y el iba a colocarle el collar, Oliver no podía dejar que eso pasara y ......”

“Felicity dime que no te lo colocó a ti.....aguanta ya llevó refuerzos”.

Antes de terminar la llamada, por su mente pasaba los peores escenarios si no lograba encontrar al Dodger, Tommy vería morir a su prometida, el perdería a su mejor amiga y compañera, y habría fallado a la voluntad de su padre.

“ Oliver, gracias a dios” la voz de Felicity sonaba mas serena que cuando hablaron por el movil.

“Digg es ex militar, el nos puede ayudar”. Digg se acercó a donde está Felicity, la yudo a ponerse de pie y la ayudo a sentarse en una mesa; detenidamente observo el dispositivo y sin titubeos se dirigió a Oliver.

“Nuestro mejor chance es encontrar él detonador”

“Demonios”

“Oliver, la joya tiene el chip, necesito mi tableta, yo te puedo guiar hacia el”

Ante la petición de Ella, Diggle se acerco a Oliver.

“Oliver ve tras él, yo me quedo ayudándola”

Intempestivamente Tommy se acerco a su mejor amigo, tratando de encontrar respuesta a la situación en la que estaba su prometida.

“Ollie necesitamos a la policía, ya le dije a Felicity pero ella no me dejo, espero que estés menos loco que ella”

“Tom, no puedo explicar ahora pero ella tiene razón, ahora debo irme, debo encontrar al hombre que le colocó el dispositivo” sin mediar palabra adicional Oliver salió del hotel y bajo la guía en su oído de Felicity, recorrió las calles de Starling, persiguiéndolo, dandole caza; estaba vez no era necesario su traje, su arco y sus flechas, estaba vez no era solo la ciudad, solo la promesa a su padre; era salvar la vida de su amiga, la prometida de su amigo y tal vez su cruch, debía salvar a Felicity.

Y así lo hizo, volcando el carro en que huían, cortando uno de los nervios de su mano, logró hacerse a el detonador desactivando el collar bomba. Esta vez había sido mas que un vigilante había sido un héroe.

\---------->

“Así que el señor Queen es el vigilante” la voz de John Diggle sonaba sorprendido.

“Oliver es el vigilante” Tommy miraba incrédulo a su prometida y al hombre que conocía como el guardaespaldas de su amigo.

“Tommy, el es el vigilante”

Felicity sabia que acababa de soltarle a su prometido una bomba, que traería consecuencias en su relación y en la amistad con Oliver.


	11. Fiesta parte uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por su apoyo a este loco viaje con este fic, he decidido dividir en dos este capitulo. 
> 
> Cosas malas vienen, no quiero hacerlos sufrir mucho pero que es un fic sin la angustia y los cliffhangers. 
> 
> Nuevamente gracias y que disfruten este capítulo.

  
Una semana, si exactamente ese era el tiempo desde que Felicity y Tommy no se hablan, desde que ella solo le confirmo lo que Oliver medio había afirmado esa noche en la gala.

Si algo había existido en la relación de Tommy y Felicity era honestidad, siempre habían hablado con la verdad de lo que cada uno sentía, de lo que les había pasado antes de conocerse; pero Felicity sabía que ese no era su secreto para ser contado, que no le correspondía a ella revelar la verdad detrás del regreso de Oliver a Starling. Entendía porque Tommy estaba mal con ella, pero no entendía porque se había ido de su apartamento, porque no respondía sus llamadas y porque sentía como si su relación había finalizado sin explicación alguna.

Pero si esa había sido la semana del infierno para Felicity, tal vez esta era la noche del demonio, ya que era la inauguración del Verdant, el club que Thea, Tommy y Oliver, habían construido y que hoy sería su apertura; y donde todo el mundo esperaba verla junto a él.

\-------------->

  
_Ese día en la mañan_ a

Felicity estaba en su oficina revisando los distintos proyectos y documentos que el departamento de informática estaba trabajando, cuando sé dio cuenta que desde mas una semana y unos días había ayudado a Walter con la búsqueda de ese fondo, y apareció ese símbolo, si ese símbolo que ahora para ella tan conocido, ese símbolo que había visto en el cuaderno de Oliver. Felicity tuvo en ese momento una Epifanía, y era que tanto Robert como Moira están involucrados con la gente de ese libro; y eso le dio la idea de que debía hablar con Walter para saber que había encontrado.

“Gerry puedes llamar a la oficina de Walter y ver si me puede atender”. Felicity hacia aquella solicitud a su asistente a través del teléfono.

“Si señorita Smoak, inmediatamente me comunicó”

Felicity subía en el ascensor al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Walter, en su cabeza iba pensando la forma correcta de decirle esto, de que ella sabia que Moira estaba vinculada algo mas grande que solo malversar una pequeña suma de dinero, pero en ese momento se acordó de Oliver a el también debía decirle, que su madre era parte de los errores de su padre.

“Walter espero que no haya interrumpido nada importante” ella camino desde la puerta de la oficina hasta una silla ubicada justo al frente del escritorio.

“No Felicity, desde hace unos días quería hablar contigo sobre temptest y lo que encontré en la bodega, pero no sabia si eso podría traerte algún problema”

“Walter lo que sea puedes contármelo, es más creo tengo alguna pista sobre el logo que encontré”

Walter se coloco de pie y se acercó a ella sentándose en la silla aledaña, sacando de un sobre unas fotos y colocándolas en las manos de Felicity.

“Esto es lo que estaba en la bodega, ese es Queen Gambit o por lo menos lo que dejó el mar de China”

“Moira estaba ocultando los restos del naufragio” la vos de ella sonaba llena de sorpresa.

“Al parecer si Felicity, el motivo no lo se, pero podría estar ocultando que el hundimiento se haya dado por un sabotaje”.

“Walter puede que esto suene raro, pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos, ese símbolo lo he visto en otro lado, no se lo que significa, pero creo que es algo más grande que Moira y Robert” ella tomo entre sus manos las fotos, levanto la vista y se dirigió a el. “ tal vez esto sueno mucho mas raro, pero no se si sabes o haz visto un cuaderno pequeño en su parte interior tiene este símbolo”

“No, Felicity que quieres decir tu conoces de que trata esto”

“Mas o menos, pero podrías buscar ese cuaderno y tal vez eso confirmaría lo que esto sospechando” ella tomo las fotos y volvió a guardar en el sobre, y miro nuevamente a Walter “ debemos ser muy discretos con esto, porque hay personas muy poderosas detrás de lo que le paso a Robert y a Oliver, y ya viste a Oliver lo volvieron a tratar de hacer daño”

Con estas palabras, tanto Felicity y Walter terminaron su reunión, él había aceptado buscar el cuaderno y ella en su mente trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de contarle a Oliver.

\-------->

  
“Estas comunicado con el teléfono de Thomas Merlyn después del tono deja tu mensaje.........he mmm, Tommy es Felicity solo quiero confirmar que está noche voy a ir a la apertura del Verdant...... Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, entiendo que estés molesto, pero necesito hablar contigo......lo siento en verdad.

 ------>

 

Ese día en la noche

Oliver esperaba impaciente la llegada de las personas al club, pero lo que realmente lo tenía preocupado era encontrarse con Tommy, y es que él sabia que las cosas entre su amigo y Felicity no iban bien, por un lado se sentía responsable por esto, el la había metido en esto y ahora se estaba viendo afectada por ayudarlo, no solo por lo de Tommy, si no por casi perder su vida hace menos de una semana, y eso estaba pesando en él.

“Oliver” La voz de su escolta y ahora compañero, lo sacaba del trance de sus pensamientos.

“Dig esta todo bien, en los dos lados”

“Si Oliver, estoy esperando la llegada de la gente, tomamos medidas adicionales para evitar que se pase de contrabando algo de vértigo”

“Y tenemos idea de quien está sacando el vértigo a las calles”

“Solo su alias....Conde Vértigo, pero ninguno de las búsquedas que ha hecho Felicity han dado resultado”

“Haz hablado con Felicity?”

“Esta en camino, viene con Laurel”

Mientras terminaban su conversación, por la puerta entraba Tommy junto a su hermana y su madre, quienes lucían radiantes y lista para la fiesta que estaba iniciando.

“Madre, pensé que no ibas a venir” Oliver se acerco y la saludo con un beso en su mejilla.

“No me perdería por nada del mundo ver lo que mis hijos han hecho”

“Gracias Mamá” afirmó Thea

“Tommy,pensé que vendrías con Felicity”

“No Moira, ella estaba trabajando y quedo de llegar al Verdant, debe estar por llegar”

Oliver se acercó hacía su amigo “Tommy podríamos hablar a solas un momento, sobre la seguridad y otros detalles de la inauguración”. Tommy asintió con su cabeza.

Tommy y Oliver se dirigieron a el deposito que estaba en la planta superior. Oliver fue quien inició la conversación, el sabia que debía ser así, el había roto la confianza con su amigo, el había colocado a su prometida en el medio.

“Tommy lo primero que debo decir es que lo siento, se que te mentí, que involucre a Felicity en esto y que casi pierde la vida por mi culpa” Oliver alzo la vista a su amigo, esperando su respuesta.

“Oliver, no es que la hayas colocado a ella en peligro, a ella la conozco hace tres años y se que nunca traiciona a un amigo, que es la persona más fiel que conozco, el problema es que no conozco a la persona que está enfrente mío, a la persona con quien crecí, a mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón; es que no eres tú, eres algo más eres un asesino Oliver, alguien que matas sin remordimientos”

Las palabras que su amigo le decía, hacían eco en su cabeza y en su corazón, Tommy tenía razón esos cinco años habían cambiado quien su familia conocía, el solo era un asesino. El ya no era Ollie.

“Entiendo que no me puedas perdonar, pero puedo pedir que reconsideres como estas castigando a Felicity, ella solo quería ayudarme, ayudar a la ciudad....yo la involucré en esto cuando la salve en la subasta y lo lamento, lamento haberla involucrado”

Tommy se acerco a la ventana, dejándole observar como el local se iba llenando y la música empezaba a sonar estrepitosamente.

“Ella es una persona grande Oliver, no una niña que necesitan que hablen por ella, entiendo y se que debo hablar con ella”

Tommy se alejo de Oliver, saliendo de la habitación sin dirigir su mirada a Oliver.

Oliver sabia que había hecho lo que estaba dentro su poder para lograr que su amigo lo perdonará.

 


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero postear esto hoy, no se si pueda escribir próximamente, he comenzado a estudiar otra vez y ya tengo algunos trabajos por hacer así que nomqueria dejarlos sin nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Siento que este viaje comienza su recta final.....y me siento muy feliz por la gran respuesta.....esto no tendría valor laguno sin su apoyo y palabra y kudos. 
> 
> Gracias :)

Felicity junto con Laurel ingresaban a la zona VIP, ella iba con un vestido rojo, corto sobre la rodilla, de donde había una pequeña abertura sobre su muslo,con su cabello suelto sobre su hombro con un poco de ondas y unos estiletos nude; su amiga iba en un vestido negro corto con unos hermosos zapatos dorados.

“Felicity no se porque estas nerviosa, uno Tommy no puedes estar tan molesto contigo como para que no hablen hoy y dos si lo esta, yo misma me aseguro de hacerlo entrar en razón”

“Gracias, pero no quiero hacerlos pelear a los dos, nuestros problemas no deben afectarte a ti, ni a Thea y espero que tampoco a Oliver” la voz de Felicity sonaba realmente mal en ese momento.

“Ok, pero hoy sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo”

“Lo sé”

Y es que en la cabeza de Felicity no solo volaba de un lado a otro lo que estaba pasando con Tommy, ni el malo en el que el Team estaba trabajando, ni en que le estaba miento a su mejor amiga ,no ahora debía sumarle que mientras se acomodaban en su mesa desde su ubicación pudo observar como Malcom Merlyn, el padre de su prometido ingresar al local.

Felicity no podía creer su suerte o tal vez la suerte de ella y de Tommy, ya que no estaban en el mejor de los términos entre ellos como para tener que lidiar con Malcom; y en una pequeña sincronía del universo, Oliver y Tommy se acercaron a su mesa.

“Felicity...Laurel” Oliver saludaba con un beso en la mejilla ambas. “Que bien que hayan podido venir esta noche a nuestra apertura, verdad Tommy”

“Si es muy bueno que hayan podido venir hoy” el fijo su mirada en Felicity, ella podía ver la rabia que sentía “me alegro que no hayas tenido que trabajar hasta tarde AMOR”, inesperadamente él la beso en sus labios como si esa semana no hubiese pasado, como si siguiesen siendo esas personas que eran antes de la locura de Oliver y el vigilante.

Felicity no entendía lo que acaba de pasar, era como si el quisiera actuar frente a sus amigos o solo quería convencer al el mismo de que nada había pasado. En ese momento, cuando ella esperaba poder pedirle a Tommy hablar a solas y aclara las cosas, Malcom hizo su entrada triunfal.

“Thomas, que bueno verte otra vez” su mirada inquisitiva se fijaba en la joven que estaba al lado de su hijo. “Veo que tus esfuerzos fuera de la empresa han dado sus frutos” mirando a la masa de gente que estaba en la disco.

“Padre que bueno que hayas podido venir y uno de esos viajes de trabajo no te lo hayan impedido” su voz sonaba en tono sarcástica. Tommy giró ligeramente hacia Felicity, ella inmediatamente supo que debía jugar su papel frente a Malcom.

“Malcom que gusto verte, desde que regrese de mi muerte no había tenido la oportunidad de verte en persona” Oliver se acercaba el apretando su mano.

“Es un verdadero milagro que estés entre nosotros Oliver y un verdadero regalo para Moira” Malcom dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, algo que hacia que Felicity tuviese escalofríos.

“Verdaderamente lo es Malcom, ojalá mi familia tuviese la misma oportunidad que han tenido Moira y Thea, o cualquiera que haya perdido alguien”. Laurel interrumpía el momento de tensión entre Oliver y Malcom.

“Malcom como siempre un placer contar con su presencia, para Tommy es muy importante” Felicity conocía bien la forma de actuar de su futuro suegro, así que ella ya sabia el papel que debía jugar.

“Felicity” Malcom se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla. “Como siempre el placer es mío”.

Oliver veía con incredulidad lo que acababa de pasar enfrente de él, si algo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo era que para el padre de su amigo ninguna mujer era suficiente para ocupar el puesto de su esposa, así que nunca había recibido bien a ninguna de las chicas que Tommy le había presentado, por lo que ver como actuaba alrededor de Felicity realmente lo desconcertaba.

“Gracias Malcom, se que estas para apoyar a Tommy, pero habría problema si lo robo unos momentos”. Todo el pequeño drama creado con la llegada de Malcom le permitió a Felicity hallar el momento para hablar con él.

“No, no hay problema alguno”

Felicity tomo la mano de Tommy y se alejo de ellos.

 --------->

Felicity y Tommy se dirigieron a la oficina en donde minutos antes el y Oliver habían hablado.

“Tommy no se por dónde empezar, pero debo decir que te debo un disculpa por haber mentido todo este tiempo, por romper la confianza que tenias en mi, por defraudarte” Ella no sabia que más decir, porque si había roto la confianza que existía, pero no había hecho nada malo.

“Felicity en los tres años que nos conocemos nunca nos habíamos ocultado nada, ni siquiera las cosas que Laurel y tu hablaban, ahora llega él y en dos meses que se conocen ya me has mentido, te has involucrado matando gente y hasta has puesto en riesgo tu vida” Tommy la miraba con gran rabia, con irá, como si Oliver hubiese roto algo dentro de él.

“Tommy...el me ofreció algo que siempre quise hacer, ayudar a los demás, sabes que lo que paso en la MIT con Cooper fue solo la forma equivocada de hacer eso, y lo hacia con irá, rabia y sin algún sentido. Cuando estoy con Oliver es diferente, puedo ayudar a la ciudad y puedo ayudarlo a él, puedo evitar que mate a esas personas, que lo que esta haciendo cuente y no sea un simple asesino”

Tommy miraba por la venta hacia la masa de gente festejando y realizo tal vez una pregunta que ella no esperaba “ Felicity sientes algo por él”

Ella no sabia cómo responder a esa pregunta, en verdad ella sentía algo mas que admiración por Oliver, pero podía ser eso amor, o solo un pequeño sentimiento de cariño.

“Felicity sientes algo por él”. Tommy la tomo por sus antebrazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos, no había forma de evadir lo inevitable.

“Si, no...no lo se” esto fue lo único que ella pudo responder. Tommy miraba fijamente y sin titubear le respondió con las palabras que rompió su corazón.

“Es claro que sientes algo y tal vez no puedo competir con eso, ya una vez lo intente y solo me hice daño, creo que debemos darnos un tiempo mientras tu descubres como te sientes y por quien lo sientes”. sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al oír como había roto el corazón de Tommy.

Antes que pudiese responder o hacer algo para detenerle, Tommy había dejado la oficina, y solo la hacia pensar si en verdad sentía algo por Oliver mas que admiración y sentimientos de amistad. En ese sitio Felicity no hacia sino cuestionarse a sí misma que es lo que sentía, en verdad era mas que amistad y admiración, estaba ella en verdad enamorada de Tommy o de Oliver. Pensado en si tenia la respuesta, si era así de fácil responderse ella misma, no sintió cuando Oliver entro a la oficina.

“Hey Felicity estás bien, es que vi salir a Tommy y no se veía bien”

“Digamos que la conversación no fue como yo esperaba Oliver, decidimos terminar por un tiempo, hasta que sepamos que es lo que yo quiero, quien en verdad amo”

“Que quieres decir” sus cara reflejaba el asombro ante las palabras que ella había dicho.

“El piensa que tengo sentimientos por ti”

“Que ....Felicity tienes sentimientos por mí” para Oliver esas palabras fueron como si alguien le hubiese dicho que podía volver a vivir después del infierno en el que estuvo.  
“No lo sé Oliver, no se lo que siento, no se si te amó o solo es un sentimiento de amistad. No se si es preocupación Por lo que hacemos o como vas a reaccionar cuando te cuente lo que he descubierto....no lo sé Oliver, solo se que hasta hace dos mese esta lista para casarme con el hombre con que pensaba iba a pasar el resto de mi vida y ahora estoy sola tratando de figurar si me enamoré del mejor amigo de mi prometido”

Las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Felicity lo hacían estremecer, rompiendo la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, Oliver tomo con sus dos manos las mejillas de Felicity llevándola muy delicadamente hasta su altura y muy suavemente puso sus labios sobre los ella, besándola muy delicadamente, ella sentía como su cuerpo recorría una sin fin de pequeños corrientazos, como si su cuerpo esperar eso. Oliver seguía moviendo sus labios junto a los de ella, y sin esperar respuesta con su lengua abrió sus labios e hizo del beso algo mas que memorable, hizo del beso algo espectacular, como nunca antes el había besado.

Sus manos jugaban con el cabello de su nuca, en verdad esto era lo que ella quería, y en ese momento Oliver tomo su pierna y la alzo contra la pared, ambos sentían como el beso iba subiendo de escala. Perdidos en ese pequeño momento, sintieron la consternación afuera en el bar, cuando ambos salieron del trance en el que estaban, su mirada se poso en los televisores que estaban instalados en el bar, el aparecía la imagen de un hombre quien empezaba a dar su discurso...

“Ya muchos conocen mi amigo el vigilante, el cree que puede cuidar a todos en la ciudad, pero lo que no sabe es que no puede cuidarlo a todos, hoy he colocado en el licor que están bebiendo una dosis de vértigo....pero no todos son afortunados en conocer sus efectos....espero que les guste el subidon....el conde vértigo lo aprueba”

Inmediatamente dejo se oírse la estruendosa música y todo quedo en silencio....Oliver miro a Felicity, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

“Felicity tenemos que detenerlo, tenemos que mirar que nadie se vea afectado por la droga”.......”Felicity”

Ella solo pudo tomarse de la pared cuando sus piernas se sintieron como una gelatina....” Oliver...Oliver........


	13. capitulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero he comenzado clases y han tenido mi cabecita ocupada; además mi musa me abandonó unos días por lo que este capítulo tardo en salir. No crean que he abandonado esta aventura. 
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo.

El ambiente en el Verdant había pasado de un extremo al otro, todo el ambiente era una locura, la mayoría de los asistentes se chequeaban los unos a los otros en busca de ver si habían sido afectados por el vértigo.

Tommy había tomado las riendas del problema en sus manos, llamando a las autoridades y junto a Laurel habían empezado ayudar a los asistentes a evacuar el local, de repente fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Moira.

“Ayuda, necesito ayuda para mi hija” la vos de Moira sonaba desgarradora, intentando encontrar cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Tommy se abrió paso entre las personas que se encontraban en la pista, tratando de llegar en el menor tiempo posible hacia la madre de su amigo.

“Moira que ha pasado” la voz de Tommy soñaba agitada.

“Un momento Thea estaba pidiendo algo de tomar para mí, luego salió el tal Conde en los televisores y luego ella se desplomo sin más” ella una pausa pensando lo peor, que lo que el hombre en las pantallas no estuviese afectando a su hija. “Thomas, creo que lo que sea que ese loco a puesto en la bebidas la ha afectado, tenemos que llevarla al hospital lo mas pronto posible”

xxxxxx

Oliver tomo a Felicity entre sus brazos, sentía como su respiración era errática, como luchaba por llenar sus pulmones con aire, sabia que tenia que buscar ayuda pronto antes que ella no pudiese respirar por si sola. Él salió de la oficina con ella entre sus brazos, atravesando la zona VIP para llegar a las escaleras que lo condujera al primer pisó.

“Felicity no cierres tus ojos....vamos no te duermas, quédate conmigo” Oliver baja las escaleras sin perder contacto con los ojos de Felicity. Apenas llego al primer piso observo a su amigo asistiendo a su hermana y a Dig ayudando a salir a las personas del lugar.

Tanto Thea como Felicity se habían visto afectadas, así como varias personas más, pensando en el paso a seguir, sin perder tiempo volvió a mirar a Felicity quien estaba totalmente inconsciente; en su cabeza se estaba dando una pequeña batalla entre su actuar como el vigilante, en ir y buscar a ese desgraciado y ponerlo ante su ira para que le diga cómo revertir los efectos que afectaban a dos de las personas que más amaba o quedarse con ella, no dejar su lado.

Oliver actuó como debía, sabia que primero era que ambas fueran atendidas y después podía salir a dejar caer su furia contra los responsables de lo que estaba pasando.

Xxxxxxx

Tommy miraba con incredulidad la imagen que se le presentaba en frente, su mejor amigo traía entre sus brazos a la mujer que hasta hace unos minutos era su prometida.

“Oliver, tenemos que llevarlas a un hospital, Thea no se ve nada bien” su amigo caminaba hacia el con su hermana en sus brazos y unos pasos atrás su madre se acercaba junto con Malcom.

“Ella tampoco Tommy, Felicity tiene problemas para respirar” Oliver volvía su vista en ella, quien apenas lograba capturar un poco de aire con mucha dificultad.

Mientras ambos salían del Verdant, la policía y las ambulancias iban haciendo presencia a las afueras del lugar. Inmediatamente los paramédicos iban haciéndose cargo de dar atención a Thea y Felicity; Oliver sentía que no podía dejar su lado, pero ni su madre, ni Laurel y mucho menos Malcom sabia lo había pasado entre ellos tres minutos antes y menos el pequeño momento que el y Felicity habían tenido.

Así que actuando en automático, una vez los paramédicos la colocaron en la camilla, el se alejó y busco a Diggle, sabia que no podía hacer mucho más y que lo que sí podía hacer era buscar a esa desgraciado y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

“Digg tenemos que mirar entre las bebidas que están en club, hay que mirar si hay residuos de vértigo, tenemos que establecer donde están fabricándolo” él miro a los ojos a su compañero “esto es personal Digg”

“Oliver me pondré ha eso, pero como hacemos para analizarlo, nuestra única herramienta esta en camino al hospital”

“Felicity dejó configurado todo el sistema para que hiciese los análisis necesarios, solo avísame cuando haya algo”

“Necesitas que te lleve al hospital”

“No voy en la motocicleta, por si debo regresar”

Oliver se dirigía hacia donde estaba parqueada su moto, a lo lejos podía ver como las dos ambulancias veía a su madre cuando subía junto a su hermana y Tommy junto Felicity. Él sólo esperaba que todo se resolviera, que ambas salieran bien sin consecuencia alguna de toda esta locura, que el había creado al ir tras el conde.

Xxxxxxxx

Cuando Oliver ingreso a la sala donde estaba su madre y Tommy, sentía que estaba repitiendo lo mismo que había pasado cuando ambos se conocieron, que era su culpa lo que estaba pasando. Él era lo malo en la vida de la gente que amaba, él había llevado a la tumba a Sara, había roto el corazón de Laurel, había acabado con la familia Lance y ahora estaba acabando con la felicidad de su amigo y de ella.

“Madre como esta Thea” enseguida miro a su amigo buscando algún tipo de señal, si era posible preguntar por ella.

“Oliver los médicos aún no han dicho nada” enseguida Moira miro a Tommy “de Felicity tampoco nos han dicho nada”

Tommy miraba en la cara de su amigo no solo la preocupación por su hermana, si no por ella, para él era innegable que Oliver estaba enamorado de Felicity. Él sabía que debía dejarle claro a el que lo sabía, que no debía negárselo, sabía que como había hecho con ella debía hablar con Oliver.

“Moira, podrías avisarnos cualquier cosa que los médicos te digan, necesito hablar con Oliver a solas “

“Tommy claro, te avisaré cualquier cosa”

Oliver y Tommy salieron de la sala de estar dirigiéndose por el mismo pasillo por donde el había ingresado antes. Cuando llegaron a una pequeña sala ambos se sentaron en lados opuestos.

“No se si debamos hacer esto ahora Tommy, ella y mi hermana están graves, deberíamos estar al lado de ellas no aquí”. Oliver le hablaba a su amigó de la forma más sincera apelando a ese lado que el sabía que amaba a Felicity y que al igual que él estaba preocupado por ella.

“Ollie no va haber nunca un buen momento” Tommy se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana. “Creo que ella te contó lo que hablamos en el Verdant y entiendo porque ella se siente atraída hacía ti, el gran Oliver Queen millonario en el día con su gran sonrisa y él vigilante por la noche que busca salvar a la ciudad”

“Tommy no creo que ella sienta mas que admiración por mi, pueda que sí yo sienta algo más, pero eso no implica que ella deba estar conmigo” Oliver se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo de toda la vida. “Pueda que yo la ame, pero no soy una persona para estar con ella, ese eres tú, ella puede tener contigo lo que ella merece....yo estoy demasiado dañado, con tanta oscuridad en mi alma como para estar a su lado. Mira en menos de unos meses que hemos compartido, ha sido secuestrada, le han puesto una bomba y ahora es víctima del Conde...todo por que decidí jugar al súper héroe y llevarla conmigo en ese camino”

  
“Oliver eso no es verdad, en los tres años que la conozco si hay algo que tengo claro es que ella siempre toma sus propias decisiones y por eso creó que debo dar un paso al costado para que ella decida a quien quiere y que es lo que quiere” Tommy colocó su mano en el hombro de Oliver “esto no es una competencia de quien es mejor y ella no una muñeca para que nos peleamos por ella, es su decisión”

  
A lo lejos ambos percibieron que alguien se acercaba donde ellos estaban, inmediatamente pudieron ver a Moira entrar al salón.

“Tommy, Felicity acaba de despertar.....” Ella hizo una pequeña pausa “pero está preguntando por Oliver”

El fijo su mirada en su amigo esperando permiso para ir hacia ella. La mirada que su amigo le dio le dejó claro que podía ir, que lo que acaban de hablar era verdad.

Oliver camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación donde ella estaba esperando por el. Al mirar por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta, pudo ver a la mujer que le quitaba el aliento, por la que estaba dispuesto hacer todo, por quien movería cielo y tierra. Empujando lentamente la puerta ingreso a la habitación.

“Felicity como té sientes” él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama.

“Oliver hay algo que tengo qué decirte, no se si sea un buen momento o sea que el vértigo este hablando por mí, pero creo que él Gambit no se hundió por la tormenta, alguien lo saboteo y tu madre lo sabe ella lo estuvo ocultándolo todo esté tiempo, Walter y yo lo descubrimos hace unas semanas y había un logo como el del cuaderno que te dio tu padre”

El la miraba con incredulidad, su madre sabia que alguien fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre y la de él, y lo había ocultado.

“Felicity eso no puede ser, mi madre no haría eso”

“Oliver......, Walter fue quien vio el barco y tomo fotos el me las mostró.” Ella tomo entre sus manos las manos de Oliver. “Él iba a buscar el mismo cuaderno, deberías haber con él, Oliver tal vez de lo que esto se trate es lo que tu padre te pidió que enmendarás, no solo tachar nombre de la lista, tal vez sea por lo que tu padre murió”

Sin mediar palabra alguna Oliver se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella dándole un beso en su frente y saliendo de la habitación, el iba en busca de respuestas.

 


	14. No es un capítulo

Quiere pedirle excusas he tenido un pequeño bloqueó con este capítulo, esta escrito hasta la mitad pero no sé porque las musas me han abandonado y no he logrado salir de ahí.....agradezco su paciencia y prometo lo más pronto subir el capítulo. No me he dado por vencida y lo voy a terminar. 

Gracias por su apoyo ;) ;) ;)


	15. Capitulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el tiempo que pasó pero no encontraba como terminar la linea, pero algo conecto en mi hoy y pude concluir e inicar el próximo, prometo no tomará tanto tiempo.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo :)

Capitulo 14

Oliver intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho Felicity, en verdad su madre podría estar involucrada con la muerte de su padre y de su calvario durante esos cinco años en Lian Yu.   
Caminando por los pasillos del hospital tratando de no actuar impulsivamente, de no cometer un error que le impidiera poder encontrar la verdad, de determinar si solo era una distracción el haber trabajado esos meses, si esto era algo mayor a unos ladrones de cuello blanco. 

Tantas ideas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, sabia que debía ser mas listo que ella, sabia que tenia que llevarla a que admitiera que era lo que en realidad pasaba, no podía preguntarle como Oliver Queen lo tenía que hacer como él vigilante.

Así que el acudió a la única persona que podía ayudarle ha encontrar la verdad, buscando entre las personas que estaban en esa sala de espera encontró a su guardespalda, Diggle era lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente para infundir el miedo en su madre y que tal vez podría causarles a él algunos golpes. 

Pero sabía que aunque internamente la búsqueda de la verdad lo estaba consumiendo, sabia que no era el momento su hermana estaba en alguna habitación debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, si había algo que debía hacer en ese momento era esperar porque su hermana se recuperará y por atrapar a el Conde. 

La verdad lo iba estar esperando ahí, no importaba el tiempo que le tomase el sabia que hallaría la verdad de su naufragio, de la muerte de Sara, de su padre y de los cinco años que cambió este chico inocente en un monstruo. 

\----------- >>

Dos días después.

.......Él vigilante con la ayuda de la policía y en especial del área de ciencias aplicadas de Queen Co. Lograron detener al conde y frenar los efectos de la droga en la ciudad...... 

En todos los canales de noticias salía una y otra vez la noticia, Oliver mira junto a su madre y Walter las imágenes del Conde siendo llevado por la policía y por el detective Lance a la estación. 

“ bueno por lo menos se ha acabado esa pesadilla con ese loco” afirmaba Oliver, buscando alguna respuesta por parte de su madre. 

“Si hijo, por fin han detenido a ese maniaco y aunque el encapuchado haya ayudado, no implica que deje de ser un criminal, la policía debe de atraparlo” 

Oliver veía la sinceridad con que su madre hablaba, sabia que era un buen momento para lanzar la pregunta, Walter estaba allí y podía respaldarlo, y Thea no bajaría y los interrumpiría, los médicos le habían ordenado un total reposó, debido a los efectos que la droga había tenido en su cuerpo. 

“Algún miedo de que nosotros seamos los próximos en la lista del encapuchado, porque podemos ser los Queen, pero no implica que no tengamos pecados”. 

La mirada de Moira se fijo en su hijo, como si supiese que el sabía algo, como si su difunto marido le hubiese dicho algo a su hijo, podría ser eso; que el supiera algo sobre la iniciativa. 

“Porqué crees que seríamos los siguientes, nuestros negocios son legítimos y en cambio hemos ayudado al crecimiento de esta ciudad” 

“Dímelo tu, nuestra familia tiene algo que ocultar, aparte de las indiscreciones de mi padre y las mías” 

Walter miraba con incredulidad él intercambio entre madre e hijo, el sospechaba que Felicity le había contado a Oliver sus hallazgos, era lógico en la forma en que Oliver se dirigía a Moira, era hora de intervenir y prevenir un caos mayor. 

 

\-------------->

El aire en la silla trasera del Bentley era tan tenso que se podía cortar con solo un respiro de cualquiera de los dos ocupantes, Oliver había decidido que era el momento oportuno, sacar a su madre de la mansión con la excusa de visitar Queen Co. En buscas de ponerse al corriente con su legado, con el legado de su padre, que mejor que usar aquella persona que lo cambió, que sabia lo bueno que había en el. 

En el camino de la mansión a Queen Co., estaba su amigó esperándolos, su madre no iba a responder a su hijo, si no al encapuchado, a la ciudad; pero en el camino a él y a todo el dolor que le había causado en los últimos cinco años en esa isla. De un momento a otro el carro se detuvo y tal como lo planearon John en el traje del vigilante dejó inconsciente al chofer y sedo a su madre. Ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta con rumbo a la una casa franca en los Glades. 

\---------->

Moira abría lentamente sus ojos, por su mente pasaba esos últimos instantes antes del que el vigilante los atacara, en ese momento recordó a su hijo quien iba a su lado. Enfocando su vista vio que él estaba atado a un silla al frente de ella, cuando concentro su vista en su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma posición. 

“Oliver...Oliver...” Sonaba su voz entrecortada. “Oliver mírame , Oliver estas bien” su corazón de madre quería estar a al lado de su hijo, quería poder sacarlos de esa situación. 

Moira comenzó a oír unos pesados pasos acercarse a ella, cuando giro su cabeza en dirección de donde provenían los mismo pudo visualizar al vigilante en toda su gloria. 

Con una voz gruesa y buscando infundir en ella temor el vigilante se dirigió a ella “Moira Queen haz fallado a esta ciudad”, ella observo como de su chaqueta sacaba ese cuaderno que era conocido para ella y aquel hombre enfrente de ella lo colocó cerca a sus piernas “reconoce esto señora Queen, lo ha visto Antes”. Ella se tomo su tiempo para responder, sabia que cualquier error de su parte podía costarle la vida de sus hijo o de Walter; “no se de que me esta hablando, jamás he visto ese cuaderno”. 

El encapuchado empezó acercarse a Oliver “Señora Queen no soy una persona que le guste lastimar a personas inocentes, pero creo que usted sabe más de lo que me esta diciendo”. Cuando el encapuchado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Oliver asentó un fuerte golpe en sus costillas. 

Un fuerte grito salió de la boca de Moira “Por favor no le haga daño, hace poco lo acabe de recuperar, por favor” 

“Sra. Queen solo tiene que decirme si reconoce ese libro” 

“No puedo” 

Sin mediar nada el vigilante asentó otro golpe a Oliver, pero esta vez en su rostro, tirándole al piso con silla y todo. 

“Oliver” él escucho como su madre grito. “El libro fue hecho por Malcom Merlyn, esa lista corresponde a la gente que esta destruyendo los Glades y todo tiene que ver con un plan que ideo Malcom para destruir los Glades....Malcom planea destruir los Glades, el mato a mí esposo y prometió hacer lo mismo a mis hijo y a Walter si no nos manteníamos con él en esta locura” 

Al terminar de gritar, Moira vio como él vigilante se alejaba de su hijo y se acercaba a ella, sacando un cuchillo de su chaqueta soltó sus ataduras y se alejó dejándola sola junto a Oliver. 

\----------->

“Oliver, por favor déjame explicar porque hicimos esto” Moira tomaba por uno de sus brazos a Oliver. 

“Va ha ser otra de tus mentiras madre” Oliver empezó a caminar un poco mal trecho hacia la salida. 

“Todo fue culpa de tu padre, él lo apoyo y yo......apoyamos a Malcom en un inició en su plan de ayudar a los Glades, pero nos dimos cuenta muy tarde que lo que él buscaba era destruirlo, cuando tu padre intentó acabar nuestra relación con la iniciativa, Malcom hundió el Queen Gambit y prometió que acabaría con Thea si no seguía con él” 

Las palabras de su madre recorría su cabeza, no había sido su madre la causante, era Malcom Merlyn, el padre de su mejor amigo. “Que piensa hacer Malcom” 

“No sé exactamente que, pero se que va hacer pronto y por eso Queen Co. Adquirió a United, es parte del plan” 

“Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, es mas no puedo ni verte, necesitó tiempo y espacio” 

“Oliver......” 

El salió de la casa franca dirigiéndose a un callejón cercano donde Dig lo esperaba. 

“Oliver, lo siento” 

“No John, lo siento yo por tener una persona así por madre y por cinco años sin entender la clase de persona que era mi padre y lo que en realidad él pretendía que hiciera.....tenemos que detener a Malcom Merlyn” 

“Que quieres que hagamos” 

“Por el momento Dig, quiero ir donde Felicity” 

\--------->

Felicity estaba en su cama leyendo en su tableta, pensando en las palabras de Tommy esa noche en el Verdant, en esos instantes con Oliver, su cabeza y su corazón estaban realmente en desacuerdo; su corazón le decía que fuera sincera con Tommy y le dijera que amaba a Oliver, pero su cabeza le decía que Tommy estuvo ahí cuando paso lo de Cooper, el le hizo ver nuevamente la luz en su vida. Perdida en ese debate, ella escuchó el timbre, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola. 

“Oliver?” 

Él tomo entre sus manos sus mejillas y sin mediar palabra alguna junto sus labio, cortando cualquier posibilidad de que ella intentara hablar con el, Oliver solo quería olvidar lo que acaba de descubrir, por un momento quería volver a ser ese Oliver antes del Gambit, quería ser ese hombre que ella miraba con sus grandes ojos azul grisáceo, quería ser el héroe que ella veía. 

Oliver instintivamente rodeo su cintura con su brazo y con su otro brazo tomó su pierna llevándola sobre su cadera, levantadole contra su cuerpo. Él empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proximo capitulo un poco smut Olicity y algo malo puede pasar.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometi no demorarme, pues las musas han decido quedarse y no podía esperar po compartir con ustedes este nuevo episodio, aaaa la histori este empezando a llegar a su desenlace y espero llenar sus expectativas.
> 
> Big Smut..

Capitulo 15 

Oliver lentamente recostó sobre la cama a Felicity, sin quitar sus ojos de su cara, él llevo sus manos por debajo del top de su pijama acariciando suavemente su abdomen, lentamente poso sus labios sobre sus mejillas desplazándolos por su cara llegando a su cuello besándolo lentamente, demostrándole todos los sentimientos que en su corazón había por ella. 

Sus labios se desplazaron hacia el otro lado se su cuello, sus manos abandonaron su piel y lentamente se desplazaron hacia el borde su top llevándolo hacia arriba de su cabeza, sacándolo de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su busto. Oliver poso sus labios sobre su pecho derecho, saboreándolo, lamiéndolo , enviando una multitud de sensaciones a través su cuerpo; inmediatamente realizo lo mismo con su otro pecho; Felicity dejaba salir de su boca unos pequeños gemidos que invitaban a Oliver a seguir saboreándola como lo estaba haciendo. 

Su excitación era evidente, así como la que tenía Felicity, lentamente Oliver retiro su camisa dejándole ver a ella en todo su esplendor su pecho y abdomen torneado, Felicity con su ayuda se coloque en sus rodillas y con sus labios empezó a recorrer cada una de las cicatrices; Oliver entendía la aceptación y el amor que ella tenia por el con ese simple acto. 

Una vez Felicity llego con sus labios a el borde de sus pantalones, lentamente desabrochó el botón y bajo la cremallera, Oliver sin pensarlo sé puso de pie al lado de la cama y dejó caer sus pantalones y sus bóxers. Felicity pudo apreciar en toda su gloria a Oliver Queen, mordiendo su labio por su mente pasaba que tal vez esto era muy rápido, pero en ese momento no importaba porque su corazón estaba seguro de que esto era correcto, sin espera que él lo pidiera Felicity se quito sus pantalones y su pequeña tanga, dejando poco a la imaginación de Oliver. 

Al ver esto Oliver no podía esperar mas para estar con ella, pero él debía tomarse su tiempo, quería saborear cada centímetro de piel de ella, lentamente empezó besando su talón subiendo lentamente por su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, pasado suavemente por su entrepierna hasta la entrada de su vagina, besándola suavemente, los gemidos y la respiración de ella inundaban la habitación, sin mediar palabra o espera Oliver deslizó su lengua dentro de ella lamiendo y succionado con su boca, enviando corrientazos por todo el cuerpo de ella y haciendo salir de su boca más gemidos, hasta que el escucho las palabras esperaba escuchar. 

“Oliver.....te necesito dentro de mi” 

Ante esta súplica, no exigencia que ella hacia, Oliver retiró su lengua y su boca de su sexo y subió su cara hasta la cara de ella y de manera muy delicada la beso, dejando saborearse a ella misma a través de su boca. 

Rompiendo el encanto de aquel besó, Oliver se coloque de pie buscando su billetera,al abrirla no encontró lo que buscaba, “Felicity” él se dirigió a ella “no tengo Condones”; aquella frase la sintió como un golpe en la cara. Ella levantó lentamente su cara “Oliver en la mesa hay unos cuántos, no creo que necesitemos todos” su voz sonaba con un poco de picardía, sacando el condon de la mesa, se dirigió hacia ella besándola lentamente, permitiéndose disfrutar este pedazo de paraíso que la vida le regalaba. Dejándola un instante, él abrió el paquete y saco el condon colocándolo sobre su miembro. 

Oliver poso su mira en los ojos de Felicity esperando por su permiso para continuar, inmediatamente ella lo beso con voracidad, dejándole saber que ella estaba en este barco tanto como él; Oliver deslizo su mano sobre el muslo de ella y lo movió sobre su cadera, con su otra mano tomo su miembro y lo deslizó sobre su entrada, rozando su clitoris y creando una pequeña tensión en la parte baja de la espalda de ella; en una sola envestida la penetro, Felicity soltó un pequeño gritó. Oliver fijo sus ojos con los ellas, esperando porque ella se ajustara a su tamaño, a la presión que había creado. 

Felicity miraba fijamente a Oliver y con su mano acarició suavemente su mejilla, y con solo su mirada le dio la aceptación que necesitaba, Oliver se movió empezando a penetrarla lentamente, moviéndose buscando la comodidad de los dos, dejando a los dos saborear ese instante en el que ambos se expresaban esos sentimientos que habían crecido entre ellos en tan poco tiempo. 

La habitación se empezó a llenar de sus respiraciones agitadas, de los gemidos de ambos, de las promesas de amor que ambos se hacían.

“Felicity estoy cerca” 

“Oliver, yo también......te amo, te amo” 

“Cariño, agárrate fuerte” 

Oliver acelero sus envestidas, llevando a ella y el a sus orgasmos, ambos explotaron como si no hubiese un mañana, la habitación se lleno de sus gemidos y respiraciones aceleradas una última vez. Oliver saco su miembro de ella, desechando el condon en piso de la habitación, moviéndose junto con ella por debajo de las sábanas, pasando su brazo por debajo del torso de ella y abrazándola junto a su cuerpo; Felicity poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Oliver y con su mano derecha acariciaba el otro lado de su pecho. 

“Oliver, se que no es el momento, se que algo te molesta, lo sentía apenas entraste por la puerta; se que tiene que ver con lo que te dije el otro día en el hospital, lo único que quiero que sepas es que estoy aquí a tú lado, sea lo que sea” 

Oliver no podía creer su suerte, como alguien como ella podía amarlo, como podía verlo de la forma que lo estaba mirando ahora, como si fuera todo su mundo y es que si algo sabía él es que ella se estaba convirtiendo en todo su mundo, en su universo. 

“Felicity si, tiene que ver con eso y con lo que descubrimos con Diggle, pero este momento es de los dos, no quiero que algo lo arruine, este momento es solo tuyo y mío”. Oliver la besó suavemente, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y empezó a quedarse dormido, como no lo hacía desde que regresó de la isla; definitivamente ella era su paz, su camino a la salvación. 

\--------->

Tommy caminaba hacia el apartamento de Felicity, solo había pasado dos días desde el ataque del conde y quería ver como seguía ella. Tal vez las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por ella, subiendo por las escaleras hasta su piso, busco las llaves que una vez ella le dio, abriendo lentamente la puerta, evitando hacer demasiado ruido Tommy entro en el apartamento de ella, escuchando algo que borro su preocupación por ella. 

Él no pudo evitar la furia que emanaba de él, la voz de Oliver gritando el nombre ella y la voz ella clamando por su mejor amigo le mostró que en verdad el tiempo no era el mejor y que definitivamente la decisión que tomo en el Verdant era la acertada. 

Saliendo del apartamento, Tommy sintió como su mundo colapsaba en su totalidad. 

\---------->

La sala de juntas dejaba ver en todo su esplendor los Glades y la parte de negocios de la ciudad, con su mirada estoica y casi de hielo Malcom se dirijo a sus asociados. 

“Los laboratorios de United han terminado la construcción de los dispositivos y conforme a el plan inicial ambos serán activados en breve” Malcom caminaba hacia la mesa donde sus asociados y Moira estaban escuchando las noticias “por lo que les advierto que deberán alejarse de la ciudad en protección de sus familias y una vez esto terminé, tendremos una ciudad qué reconstruir y con nuestra ayuda esta será mejor” 

Malcom mostraba a todos una sonrisa de satisfacción, de haber cumplido con un deber divino. 

 

\-------->

Rompiendo ese capullo que habían creado durante sus intercambios de promesas de amor y dé caricias, Oliver miraba a Felicity dormir a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas. 

Oliver se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama, recogiendo del suelo la ropa que horas antes había descartado por toda la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Mientras se duchaba y borraba el sudor que hacer el amor con Felicity había dejado en el, sabia que debía contarle lo de Malcom, el sabia que necesitaba de ella para detener lo que fuese que ese desgraciado había preparado. Pero también sabia que tenía que hablar con Tommy, bueno ambos debían ser claros con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si la parte de la cama no fue bien escrito, pero hacerlo en la vida es más fácil que escribir sobre ello, toda mi culpa.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les he dicho que la inspiración llego este fin de semana, asi que regrese recargada, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia. Creo que hablar con una chica por Twitter que tenía también problemas de Bloqueo al escribir, ayudo a canalizarlo y me recargo para volver con ustedes. 
> 
> Asi que gracias a ella #LadyKatherine y a ustedes por su paciencia.

Capitulo 16

“Así que Malcom esta detrás del hundimiento del Gambit” las palabras de incredulidad salían de la boca de Felicity “Y tiene planeado acabar con la ciudad, definitivamente nunca me gusto desde que lo conocí, por la forma en que trataba a Tommy, pero no pensé que fuera un cerdo, sociopata y loco” ella estaba sentada en su puesto en el sótano del Verdant. 

“Eso es lo que nos dijo Moira”, John miraba a su amigo esperando que sus palabras no lo fueran herir más “Pero al parecer ella no sabe con exactitud como y cuando, Merlyn va ha ejecutar su plan” 

“Y no creo que funcione alguna de las técnicas para hacerlo hablar, si ha logrado todo estos años ocultar su plan, inclusive matando, no funcionara nada de manera física” Oliver anotaba ante la afirmación que hacia su amigo. 

Felicity se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, “Hay una forma de averiguarlo, tal vez las personas mientan, pero los computadores no.....sólo necesito hackear el servidor de Merlyn Global....y buala tendremos toda la información para detener a ese desgraciado” 

“Sólo así, nada más” preguntó Diggle. Felicity asintió con su cabeza. 

Oliver se acerco a Felicity e instintivamente Dig supo que debía salir del Arrow cueva. 

“Mientras hackeas en el servidor de Merlyn Global, voy a hablar con Tommy, quiero aclarar las cosas con él antes que se entere por otra persona de lo nuestro” 

“Y que es lo nuestro, Oliver” Felicity lo preguntaba com cierta ironía, buscando una respuesta a el nuevo estatus de los dos. “Es que aun soy para la mayoría la prometida de Tommy y se que no es justo con él, ni con nosotros Oliver, se que no ha pasado mas de 24 horas, pero quiero que ambos tengamos la posibilidad de expresarnos lo que sentimos sin cohibiciones, sin señalamientos quiero que nuestra familia y amigos lo sepan”, ella tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y apoyándose en las puntas de los píes, sello sus labios con los de él en un pequeño beso, que termino con los dos apoyado sus frentes, esto era mas de lo que Oliver podía pedir. 

Rompiendo ese momento Oliver se aparto de ella y buscando la chaqueta de su traje se arreglo para dirigirse a donde su amigó, sin más sé acercó y le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. 

Felicity abrió nuevamente sus ojos “estaré trabajando en hackear el servidor, cualquier cosa te lo haré saber” 

“Ok” respondió Oliver, dandole un pequeño giño con su ojo. 

“Suerte” respondió ella respondiendo el gesto.  
\----------->

Tommy se encontraba en su oficina, revisando los últimos informes de movimientos de las acciones de Global Merlyn, cuando escuchó los paso que se acercaban a su escritorio. 

“Mi único hijo tratando de impresionar a su padre, mostrándole que puede entender unas pequeñas cifras” 

Malcom soltaba los botones de su chaqueta, sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban dispuesta en frente del escritorio. 

“A qué debo el gusto, padre” preguntaba Tommy de forma un poco sarcástica. 

“Veo que últimamente haz mejorado tu desempeñó en la empresa y en esa pequeña idea loca junto a Oliver”, que su padre nombrará a quien hasta hace unas cuantas horas podía considerar tu amigo. 

“entiendo y agradezco que por fin algo que hago lo consideres que hago algo bien” , respondió Tommy. 

“Me gustaría ofrecerte unos días fuera de la ciudad junto a Felicity, todos los gastos correrían por mi cuenta.....considéralo como un regaló de bodas anticipado”.

“Agradezco tu oferta, pero hay muchas cosas por hacer para el matrimonio y asuntos pendientes aquí en la oficina” 

“Quiero que lo consideres, en verdad, espero que en verdad lo pienses Thomas”, colocándose de pie, Malcom se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo de la oficina sin mirar a otra vez a su hijo, cuando llego a la zona de los ascensores tomo su celular y marco un numero de llamada rápida; inmediatamente una voz gruesa respondió,inmediatamente Malcom empezó a instruir a quien estaba al otro lado de la linea, “necesito que se active el plan de extracción de mi hijo y su novia, la iniciativa tendrá lugar en dos semanas, mis asociados deben ser avisados” 

\---------->

Oliver vestido en un exquisito traje gris, miraba el numerador de pisos del ascensor esperando llegar al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de su mejor amigo, en su cabeza repasaba las palabras que iba decirle, esperaba poder llegar a él sin tener que perder esa amistad que había perdido hace cinco años. El timbre del arribo a su destino, saco a Oliver de sus pensamientos, caminando fuera del ascensor se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de su amigo, golpeando suavemente solicitó permiso para ingresar. 

 

Tommy vio a su amigo ingresar a su amigo, inmediatamente cerro y puso los documentos que estudiaba sobre una pila de papeles; lentamente se coloco de pie dirigiéndose hacia él, sus manos iban con sus puños cerrados sabiendo donde iba a colocar uno de ellos, sin mediar palabra alguna acento uno de sus puños contra el rostro de Oliver. 

“Maldito hijo de puta, no podías ni siquiera esperar a que sacara mis cosas de su casa o que ella me devolviera el anillo de mi madre....no el todo poderoso Ollie Queen no podía, así como tampoco pudo a esperar a estar con cuanta chica pasaba por su lado” 

Incorporando Oliver se dirigió a su amigo “Tommy no es así, ambos no nos habíamos visto desde el Verdant, ambos estábamos esperando tener claro que sentía cada uno, no es culpa de Felicity; si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí” 

“Claro que no es culpa de ella, tu la conoces hace unos meses, yo la conozco hace tres años y nunca esperaría que ella me engañará, porque ella es la mujer mas honesta, leal que he conocido” 

Oliver comprendió que de alguna forma él se había enterado de que Felicity y él habían pasado esa noche juntos. “Tommy desde que hablamos esa noche en el hospital había tratado mantener la distancia de ella, pero esa noche en el hospital ella me comentó un hallazgo sobre el hundimiento del yate y ese día con ayuda de Diggle descubrí que no fue un accidente sino que alguien lo hundió con el propósito de matar a mi padre, corroboré lo que ella me había dicho”. Oliver camino hacia la ventana, fijando sus ojos en el horizonte, observando la ciudad “Fui yo quien fue a su apartamento, fui yo la que inicie todo, porque la rabia que tenía sólo podía ser calmada por sus palabras, sus caricias........Tommy, ella me da paz, me da esperanza, ella logra borrar en todo lo que me convertí en esa isla, ella es la esperanza de que tal vez algún día vuelva a ser esa persona que se fue, porque estoy que soy ahora, no puedo ni reconocerlo, estoy que soy es solo un cascarón de hombre que respira y anda, que mata sin remordimientos” 

La ira que ese día al dejar el apartamento de Felicity iba bajado lentamente de su cabeza, las palabras que acaba de darle su amigo daban vueltas en su cabeza, nadie sabia lo que en verdad había pasado en esos cinco años. “Oliver creo que nadie sabe en verdad por lo que pasaste, lo que la persona que hundió el yate te hizo pasar, solo se que yo también pase un infierno aquí”, Tommy caminó hasta la ventana donde Oliver miraba la ciudad, “cuando la noticias del hundimiento llegaron, tu madre se refugió en su habitación solo salió para tu funeral, Laurel no me hablaba, pensaba que yo te había tapado lo de Sara, la única persona con quien hablaba era con Thea....ella fue mi apoyo durante esos primeros meses, luego decidí ir a la universidad allí conocí a Felicity, ella cambió todo, ella me mostró que era importante que era un tonto en pensar que no debía ser amado, que lo mi padre pensaba de mi no debía importarme, lo que importaba era lo que yo pensaba, los qué realmente de amaban pensaban”. 

Oliver voltio su mirada hacia su amigo, “lamento lo que ha pasado con ella, yo no se que me paso con ella, pero ese día en la fiesta de bienvenida fue como cuando haz estado tanto tiempo sin la luz del sol, en la total oscuridad y la vez por primera vez, ella prendió esa llama con tan solo esas pocas que cruzamos, cuando supe quien era, lo que significa para ti.......Tommy intenté alejarme, intente poner una barrera, apagar lo que sentía, pero esa noche en la subasta cuando vi como su vida estaba en mis manos, como podía perderla.....no pude Tommy, no podía perderla” ......Oliver bajo su mirada y coloco sobre el hombro de su amigo su mano esperando lo que él decidiera. 

“Cuando entre la otra noche al apartamento de ella, Oliver quería matarte, pero yo me aleje, esperaba que ella decidiera, que ella viniera y me dijera que no te amaba, que lo que vi cuando atraparon al Dodger era locuras mías, inseguridades antes del matrimonio; pero ella siempre ve lo mejor en las personas y si te ama es porque confía en que tu hagas lo mejor para esta ciudad” 

“Esperó poder cumplir con eso, y de eso también quiero hablar” 

“Quieres que me una al Team vigilante” 

“No lo llamamos así y no, como te decía antes, Dig y yo encontramos algo, mi madre tiene que ver y al parecer Malcom también, según mi madre tu padre tiene planeado acabar con la ciudad”. 

Tommy miraba con incredulidad a su amigo, “Oliver se que el no es un santo y lo que haya hecho esos años fuera de Starling lo cambió, pero no se si pueda llegar a ser un asesino en masa” 

“Tommy sea lo que sea que el haya planeado, Felicity lo está averiguando. Pero te pido que no lo vayas a confrontar, no hasta sepamos que es y tengamos un plan para frenarlo”. 

Ambos amigos se abrazaron, dejando de lado lo que había pasado y pensando en lo que se avecinaba. 

\--------->

“Mierda,mierda” 

Las maldiciones de Felicity resonaban.por todo el sótano. 

“Alguna suerte con eso de hackeo” Diggle hacia la pregunta buscando sacarle una sonrisa o una respuesta típica ella. 

“Si logro quebrar los protocolos de seguridad, te aseguro que te invito lo que queda de año a Big Belly Burguer” 

Mientras ambos seguían concentrados en la tarea de infiltrarse en el servidor, escucharon los pasos de Oliver bajar las escaleras metálicas. 

“Algún resultado con el servidor” 

“Ninguna, los protocolos son casi imposibles necesitan ser desactivados al tiempo y es imposible con un solo hacker....y salvo que quieras acudir no se a otra persona, tal vez a la policia, creo que debemos entrar al servidor desde adentro” 

“No...Felicity, absolutamente no, eso podría poner en sobre aviso a Malcom y acelerar las cosas” 

“No, porque vamos a ir como la novia y el amigo de Tommy Merlyn...y el guardespaldas negro de Oliver Queen. Nunca va ha sospechar” 

“Pero, siempre hay pero” recalcó Diggle. 

“El servidor esta el piso veinticinco, solo se puede ingresar con acceso especial que solo tiene seguridad o el director del departamento de informática o saltando de un piso al otro en el ascensor” 

Oliver miro a Dig esperando por su aprobación en hacer esa locura que ella le proponía. Su compañero le dio la aceptación que buscaba. 

“Entonces vamos a ir a Merlyn Global, creo que debemos abrir un espacio en la agenda de Tommy”.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me siento tan feliz de la respuesta a este fic....ustedes hacen que la escritora que esta en este cuerpecito de 1.50m se vuelva de 1.80m y salte por toda la habitación.
> 
>  
> 
> Muchísimas gracias....mi cerebro ya está planeando un nuevo fic....por que ya estamos en la recta final 
> 
> Muchos besitos a mi familia OLICITY

Felicity como nunca lo hacia desde que empezó a trabajar en Queen Co. y desde sus días de hacker Gótica en el MIT, ese día se decido a utilizar un jean, con una botas sin tacón y una chaqueta de cuero, detrás de ella Oliver observaba como se arreglaba. 

“Señor Queen no le enseñaron que expiar a una dama mientras se arregla es de mala educación” Felicity soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. 

“Que malo señorita Smoak, pero no veo ninguna dama, solo veo a una súper hacker lista para una misión” 

“Ja ja muy gracioso listo para el show” 

“Listo, Dig nos espera par coordinar toda la operación” 

Oliver se acercó a ella y la tomo por la mano, saliendo con sus manos entrelazadas hacia la sala de estar donde Diggle los esperaba. 

\------>

Mientras Digg manejaba el Bentley por las calles de Starling city, detalladamente repasaban uno a uno los pasos que Oliver y Felicity iban a seguir una vez estuviesen dentro del edificio. 

“Ok, una vez Felicity pase la recepción y se dirija al ascensor, Oliver se va anunciar después”. Ella había decidido que debían ingresar independientemente para que cada uno tuviese su propia tarjeta de seguridad que le permitiese moverse libremente por el edificio sin depender del otro. “Una vez estén en el ascensor Felicity accionara las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y a partir de ahí tendrán una ventana de 10 minutos para llegar al piso del servidor y entrar a la sala donde está este” 

“Una vez haya sacado la información tendremos otros 10 minutos para llegar al piso de Tommy, ya que los sistemas en general se reiniciarán” añadió Felicity. 

“Cumpliremos nuestra reunión con Tommy y regresaremos a el Verdant y analizaremos la información para buscar el plan” 

“Exacto Oliver, esperemos que todo salga como lo tenemos planeado” respondió Diggle. 

“Es nuestra única opción, o Malcom sabrá que sabes de la iniciativa y que buscamos saber cuál es su plan” 

El resto del camino fue silencioso, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, los tres sabían que la esperanza de toda la ciudad estaba sobre sus hombros, puede que la ciudad desconocía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, pero ellos no lo podían ignorar y cada uno haría lo que estuviera en su poder por evitar la iniciativa. 

Lentamente Dig parqueo el carro en el lobby de entrada vehicular, mirando por el retrovisor pudo ver como sus compañeros terminaban de tomar el último impulso que necesitaban para cumplir con la misión. 

\----------->

Felicity caminaba por la recepción de ingreso a los ascensores, acercando al mostrador donde se encontraban los guardas de seguridad, repasaba el tiempo que debía esperar un vez aceptaran su ingreso. 

“Oh, buenos días, Felicity Smoak, vengo a un reunión con Thomas Merlyn a las 10:30”.

El guarda de seguridad la miraba como si ella estuviese loca o pensara que el vivía debajo de una roca y no supiese que ella iba a ser la próxima señora Merlyn; enseguida tomo un tabla con unas hojas amarradas en ellas. 

“Señorita Smoak puede seguir, veo que esta en la lista de personas autorizadas” enseguida le entrego una tarjeta magnética para su ingreso al edificio. 

“Gracias” 

Felicity dejo de lado el mostrador y empezó a caminar hacia él área de los ascensores, mirando por encima de su hombro vio cuándo Oliver se acercaba hacia la recepción y hacia lo mismo que ella minutos antes. Colocando su indice sobre el botón de llamado del ascensor, vio a Oliver aproximarse a ella.

“Todo bien” pregunto sin levantar su mirada hacia su compañero.

“Si, tienes listo la tableta para acceder al sistema de seguridad” 

“Lista” 

Interrumpiendo su conversación, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir a sus ocupantes, entre ellos a Malcom. 

“Felicity....Oliver, que placer verlos por aquí” la voz de Malcom sonaba calmada. 

“Malcom, los mismo digo, pensé que habías abandonado la cuidad nuevamente, Tommy no me había hablado de ti hace días” ella trataba de sonar de la forma más políticamente correcta, sin demostrar sus ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en ese preciso momento. 

“Que pena que Tommy haga esto, a veces se comporta como un niñito” Malcom levanto su vista hacia Oliver “espero que si te haya comentado del viaje que le ofrecí como regalo de bodas, quiero que descanses unos días de todo el estrés que les ha provocado organizar todo” 

“Y cuando seria ese viaje, espero después de la ceremonia” Felicity dejaba salir esas palabras sabiendo que nunca pasaría y que las mismas estaban incomodando a Oliver, pero ambos sabían que debían seguir en el juego. 

“Será en una semana, quiero que ambos descansen y pasen un tiempo lejos de la ciudad y del trabajo” con su voz casi fría, pero convencedora, él apelaba al el lado inteligente de Felicity. 

“Claro, serie excelente...además ya casi todo está listo” 

Malcom extendió su mano a Felicity y la apretó, haciendo lo mismo con Oliver, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. 

“Oliver, saludo a tu madre de mí parte y dile que agradezco su ayuda con la gala en favor de los Glades” 

“Claro que lo haré”

Ambos observaron como se alejaba, inmediatamente sin esperar más ambos ingresaron al ascensor poniendo rumbo hacia el piso 24 y su misión de ingresar al servidor. 

“Ahora me da más miedo y me da más escalofríos que antes el solo verlo” Felicity afirmaba, mientras conectaba su tablet al sistema del ascensor y hackeaba las grabaciones de seguridad. 

“escuchaste lo que dijo, ese viaje es un indicio Felicity”

“Qué quieres decir Oliver, Malcom quiere que nos alejemos de la ciudad, así que quiere proteger a Tommy de lo que pueda pasar con la ciudad una vez la iniciativa este en funcionamiento” 

“Exacto, eso quiere de ir que en una semana la iniciativa tendrá lugar o empezara su ejecución y es el tiempo para que la información que encontremos hoy nos ayuda a saber que es” 

Inmersos en esta revelación, fueron traídos a la realidad por el sonido de arribo a su piso, Oliver dejo en el suelo el maletín que traía con él y haciendo la fuerza suficiente busco llegar al techo del ascensor abriendo la escotilla que le daría acceso al techo del mismo, una vez allí Felicity paso le paso el maletín y usando la fuerza de sus brazos y los que le proporcionaba la de Oliver se impulsó para alcanzar la escotilla. 

Una ves allí Oliver la ayudo a escalar hacia una de las vigas del piso 25, una vez allí tenían que ejecutar la parte difícil, tenían que balancearse en el hueco del otro ascensor para acceder a la entrada del piso 25. 

“Ok Felicity, no mires hacia abajo” le dijo Oliver tomándola de su manos y acercándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras con la otra sostenía el contenido de su maletín, una arpón con una cuerda que les permitirían balancearse por el abismo. 

“Muy tarde Oliver, sabias que le tengo miedo a las alturas” Oliver la miro a sus ojos con cara de asombro, “lo que acabo de descubrir” 

“Felicity.....agárrate fuerte de mi cuello” 

“Te imagine diciéndome esas palabras en otra circunstancia” Felicity miro con ojos de deseó a Oliver “en circunstancias un poco mas íntimas” 

En el rostro de Oliver se formo una pequeña sonrisa, como era posible que en el momento más crítico de su aventura ella pudiera sacar lo mejor de él, pensar en lo que deberían estar haciendo, en lugar de intentar salvar a toda la ciudad. Sin más Oliver activo el arpón y tomándola contra su cuerpo se balanceó hacia su destino. 

“Estas bien” le preguntó un poco preocupado. 

“Si....solo estoy poniendo mi cara de hacker” 

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de acceso a el servidor, Felicity conectó rápidamente su tableta e inicio el programa que le permitió abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro ambos se concentraron en su tarea. 

“Oliver” sonaba en los comunicadores “estoy viendo las cámaras desde el acceso que me dejo Felicity y hay dos guardias acercándose a el piso, deben salir lo más pronto de ahí” Oliver escuchaba las instrucciones y la advertencia que Diggle les hacía. 

“Felicity rápido, ya oíste” 

“Estoy en el último archivo.....buala....todo listo” 

Ambos empezaron a salir de la sala hacia el pasillo, cuando se los guardias que había mencionado Dig los interceptaron. 

“Esta es una zona restringida señorita, necesito ver su permiso para estar aquí, así como la se acompañante” 

“Perdón, creo que no necesitó una autorización” Felicity se acercó hacia el guarda de seguridad y usando su voz de autoridad se dirigió a él “ acaso no sabe que soy la prometida de Thomas Merlyn y que tengo su autorización para estar acá” 

El hombre dejo de mirarla y sin solicitar nada más le respondió, “mis disculpas, pero no nos habían avisado nada” 

“No es su culpa, es algo repentino, lamentó el inconveniente” 

Ambos hombre les abrieron paso dejándolos retirar del piso, ambos iniciaron su huída hacia la oficina de Tommy. Inmediatamente en sus auriculares escucharon la voz de Digg. 

“Los sistemas de seguridad se están reiniciándose, nadie sabrá que estuvieron allí” 

“Ok Digg, vamos hacía la oficina de Tommy, ya puedes descansar”

Mientras subían los últimos escalones hacia el acceso al piso donde se encontrarían con él, Oliver se detuvo y miro a Felicity a los ojos. 

“Hey, creo que es mejor que vayas sola, yo ya hable con él y deje nuestros asuntos en claro, ahora es tu turno y creó que es mejor que no este presente, así pueden hablar libremente” 

“Estas seguro Oliver, porque sabes que tu apoyo moral me haría mucho bien” 

“Si estoy seguro” 

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de su oficina, con un simple beso en la mejilla Oliver dejo que Felicity hablara con su amigo. 

\--------->

Tommy miraba el boceto de la tarjeta de invitación a su boda, aunque aún dolía sabia que lo que había pasado era lo mejor para ambos, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos que conocía muy bien. Levantando su vista vio como hasta hace poco prometida se acercaba a su escritorio. 

“Debo decir que se me hizo muy raro ver en mi agenda el nombre de Felicity Smoak, cuando ella ni me ha llamado” 

Felicity bajo su vista al piso, tomándose unos segundos para recomponerse, después de ver a Tommy viendo ese pequeño papel blanco que habían escogido antes, para el que se suponía el día más feliz de la vida de ambos. 

“Lo lamento Tommy, pero fue repentino, estábamos en una pequeña misión y lamento haberte usado para entrar al edificio” 

“A si creo que también vi el nombre de mi mejor amigo aka el vigilante de Starling” Tommy le dio su mejor sonrisa. 

Felicity se quedo viéndolo, como podía ser este hombre tan lindo con ella, cuando lo único que había hecho era decepcionarlo, no sólo había roto su corazón al enamorarse de otro hombre, de su mejor amigo y aparte serle infiel; bueno parcialmente. 

“Tommy, lamentó como paso todo, lamentó no haber sido sincera conmigo y haber aceptado que sentía algo por Oliver....y decírtelo y ser sincera contigo. Porque siempre estaré agradecida por haberte conocido y haberme enamorado de ti y de que me mostraras la luz nuevamente, que podía ser nuevamente esa niña que soñaba con ser la mejor hacker del mundo y cambiarlo, pero de la manera correcta” ella camino hacia el escritorio y se acerco a él. 

“Lamento por haber jugado estas últimas semanas con tus sentimientos y no ser sincera, porque en realidad te quiero Tommy, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón pero Oliver logro sacar lo mejor de mí, sacar esa mejor versión de Felicity Smoak, me mostró lo que podía hacer y cómo podía impactar a los demás........mmmm.....lamento tanto todo, porque se lo que sufriste después de la muerte de tu madre, de los desaires de tu padre y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo” 

Tommy se colocó de pie junto a ella y sin dudarlo la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco en un tierno pero muy poderoso abrazo, besando su cabeza. 

“No tienes que lamentar nada, cariño tú también fuiste mi punto de partida, de mi cambio, de apoyó; pero se que hay veces que eso no es suficiente y creo que ambos sabemos que en verdad nos amábamos , pero Felicity eso no implica que fuéramos la alma gemela del otro” 

Sin romper ese momento Tommy soltó a Felicity y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, fijando sus ojos con los de ella. 

“Siempre ocuparas un lugar importante en mi corazón y siempre te querré, Felicity” 

Por la mejillas de Felicity rodaron las lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos, luego de las palabras de el, podía ser alguien tan bueno como él; con su mano derecha ella saco de su dedo el anillo y muy delicadamente la colocó en una de sus manos. 

“Yo también siempre te querré, nunca lo dudes, gracias por comprender” 

Inmediatamente ambos se volvieron a fundir en un abrazó, poniendo así fin a los que ambos pensaron seria una nueva etapa en su vida.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estamos a portas del final de este fic....gracias por acompañarme en esta locura....espero que os guste como va terminando.

Capitulo 18

Felicity bajo por las escales de la fundidora, su conversación con Tommy la había dejado agotada física y emocionalmente,, pero ella era una chica con una misión, debía revisar todos los archivos que habían sacado del servidor y saber el concreto cual era el plan de Malcom.

“Ok, tenemos los archivos así que iniciaré mi magia” Felicity se dirigía hacia donde estaban Oliver y John.

“Cuando crees que te puedes demorar” preguntó Diggle.

“Todo depende del encriptado de los archivos, pueden minutos o semanas, espero que nuestra suerte solo sean horas”

Los tres se miraron esperando que su suerte fuera exactamente la que Felicity auguraba, ya que se se podían quedar sin tiempo y no eran ellos los perjudicados si no la ciudad entera, los habitantes de los Glades.

Oliver fue quien rompió ese momento que se estaba dando entre su equipo, su. Team vigilante.

“Digg necesitó que ordenes a uno de los hombre de seguridad que vigile a Felicity cuando este fuera del Verdant y necesito que tu vigiles a Tommy, si Malcom va ha ejecutar su plan buscará extraerlos contra su voluntad” Oliver tomo entre sus manos sus cienes, masajeandolas, tratando de buscar un poco de serenidad y anticipando tal vez la posible protesta de ella.

“Oliver, se lo que el dijo en el ascensor y se que debo tener cuidado, pero no quiero a un gorila encima mío cuando este en la empresa o en mi casa, no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora”

“Felicity debes entender que no podemos dejar nada al azar, tenemos que ser muy cautelosos con Malcom, si el llega a tener la oportunidad de llevarte a ti, estaré perdiendo mi ventaja frente a él.” Oliver camino hacia donde se encontraba la mesa medica, “ya tiene en sus redes a mi madre, no podría hacer nada contra él si te tiene a ti, Felicity tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado después de estos cinco años y no puedo perderte”

Ella camino hacia él, Digg los miraba, sabia que debía salir y dejarlos, esto debía ser privado, solo de ellos; así que sin mas salió de la guarida rumbo a la parte superior del Verdant.

“Oliver, nunca me vas a perder” ella poso sus manos en su espalda, apoyando su rostro contra la misma y trasmitiendo a su cuerpo con sus labios las palabras que acaba de decirle en voz alta.

“Necesito empezar a trabajar en los archivos, tenemos que descifrar esa información en el menor tiempo posible”

Oliver vio como Felicity se dirigió a su estación de trabajo y empezó a digitar en los teclados de sus ordenadores. Sin esperar mucho , él nuevamente volvió arreglarse para abandonar la cueva.

“Felicity quedó pendiente de cualquier avance, creo que debo apelar a una persona, a quien no he apelado aún y que nos puede ayudar más de lo que creemos”

Felicity sin mediar alguna palabra por indagar de quien se tratase respondió con un simple ok.

Oliver subía por las escaleras, al salir por la puerta que daba a la pista del Verdant, vio a su compañero y escolta sentado tomando un café.

“Ya se acabo el drama de los escoltas” pregunto Dig.

“No hubo drama, Dig.....pero creó que va haber otro tipo de drama, tengo una idea y no si te va ha gustar”

“Soy todo oídos”

“Creo que debemos hacer una visita a mi madre”

  
\--------->

Felicity trabajaba a gran velocidad en la información, tratando de abrir todos los archivos que había descargado del servidor, elevaba una plegaria a los dioses tecnológicos para que los archivos no se resistiera a su magia.

Minutos después los archivos menos relevantes iban abriéndose uno a uno, los ojos de Felicity reflejaba la felicidad de que muy posiblemente esa noche tendría excelentes noticias a Oliver y Digg.

\------->

Oliver iba sentado en la parte de atrás del Bentley, miraba fijamente a Digg, esperando que cuestionará la decisión que había tomado.

“Vamos John, dilo....siento como te estás mordiendo la lengua por decirme algo”

“Oliver se que es tonto lo que vas hacer, no creo que ella te diga nada o que llegues a conseguir de ella nada, la última vez tuve que romperte la cara” él lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. “Por otra parte lo de Tommy y Felicity está hecho, entiendo que quieras evitar a toda costa que Malcom le haga daño a los dos.....o tienes miedo de que descubra lo que en verdad pasa”

“Creo que los dos, sí Malcom intenta algo contra Felicity.....” Oliver tomo un momento para continuar “creo que no se de lo que sea capaz y no quiero que eso pase, no quiero retroceder Digg, quiero seguir cambiando, quiero ser el hombre que ella se merece”

“Ya lo eres, Oliver, no ye haz dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira” Digg dejo salir un pequeño suspiro “amigo ella te ama y mucho”

Antes de que Oliver pudiese contestar algo, vio a través del vidrio delantero la fachada de la mansión, su conversación podría esperar. John parqueo el vehículo en la entrada, inmediatamente procedió abrir la puerta para que Oliver saliera, sin más salió y se dirigió a la misma puerta en la que hace unos cuatro meses ingreso después de estar muerto por cinco años.

Lentamente Oliver ingreso en la mansión dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar donde encontró a su madre leyendo unos documentos, Moira apenas vio a su hijo entrando cerro los documentos y los coloco sobre la mesa de centro. Oliver pensaba que iba a decirle.

“Oliver, pensé que no ibas a venir”

“Lo pensé muchos, pero creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y debo darte eso, dime lo que sea que sepas del plan de Merlyn, mamá” Oliver se acerco a Moira, tomándola por sus antebrazos, haciendo que fijara sus ojos con los de ella. “Mamá no te pido que me digas todo, solo pido una oportunidad para la gente que vive en los Glades, para la ciudad, te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo correcto”

  
“Se que esta a menos de una semana de pasar, ha ordenado a todos los que estamos involucrados que saquemos a nuestra familias de la ciudad.Oliver, quiero que Thea y tu vayan a New York, haya estarán seguros y tal vez me den la oportunidad de hace algo”

Oliver se alejo de su madre, sabia que debía hacerlo, esta vez no los protegería a ellos, si no al contrarios le daría ambos un arma.

“Mamá, yo soy él vigilante, yo soy quien ha estado tachando esa lista....no puedo irme, pero si puedes ayudarme a evitar que esto se mucho peor”

Moira repasaba en su cabeza, lo que su hijo le acaba de decir, ahora tenía toda la razón sus escapadas, sus heridas, su interés en el club, su secuestro y tortura Por el vigilante. Su hijo era el vigilante, Robert le había dicho la verdad.

“Lo sospechaba y no sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir, no se que pueda hacer, pero lo que este en mis manos lo haré, pero antes tenemos que sacar a Thea de la ciudad, por nuestra paz, Oliver”

Sin dudarlo, Oliver la rodeo con sus brazos y madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazó que demostraba el perdón de Oliver y la aceptación de su madre.

\----------->  
Felicity no se despegaba de sus ordenadores, la información iba desde movimiento financieros hasta datos de los proyectos de la compañía, en una de esas algo llamo su atención, era un proyecto que había visto, los dispositivos sísmicos que trabajaba Unidac, como los tenia Merlyn; si la empresa había sido adquirida por Queen Co.

Eso sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, ella había leído todos los proyectos cuando estudiaron la adquisición de Unidac, pero solo podía confirmarlo el funcionamiento del dispositivo de una forma, tenía que ir a Unidac.

Tomando todas sus pertenencias, escribió a Oliver un mensaje y salió hacia el parqueadero del Verdant.

\-------->

Felicity sacando su credencial ingreso a los laboratorios, en busca de más información de los dispositivos. Los laboratorios estaban solos, Felicity camino lo más rápidamente que podía hasta el laboratorio.

Buscando el servidor del laboratorio, ella comenzó a buscar entre los archivos, basta cuando lo vio, el santo grial, era toda la información que necesitaba de los dispositivos sísmicos, y era mucho peor de lo que ella pensaba; esto servia pata crear temblores.

Sin pensarlo, envío la información que encontró directo a sus ordenadores en el Verdant, no había tiempo que perder, tenia que volver lo más pronto para hablar con el equipo de sus hallazgos.

Cuando empezaba a salir del laboratorio, sintió la presencia de otra persona, a pesar de su miedo Felicity se giro y enfrente de ella estaba un arco en un traje negro.

“No me he robado nada, soy la directora de ciencias aplicadas de Queen Co. Dueña de la compañía” la voz de Felicity sonaba con mucho miedo.

“Claro que se quien eres y tu visita ha sido un poco inconveniente para mi plan” sin mediar más el arquero se quito la mascara que cubría su rostro, desvelando alguien que ni por sus mas locos pensamientos llegaría a pasar.

“Malcom...que pasa aquí y que haces vestido así....” Felicity trataba de sonar lo mas sorprendida posible.

“Lo mismo digo, que haces aquí Felicity, que estás buscando aquí” Malcom se acero lentamente a ella.

“Estaba mirando una información en la que la división ha estado trabajando y como nadie respondía decidí yo misma averiguar” ella tomo un pequeño respiro. “Puedo preguntar que haces tu, aun no me lo haz dicho”

“Estaba concluyendo unos asuntos, pero al parecer el destino quería que dejara finiquitado más de uno”

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, sintió como Malcom la tomo entre sus brazos, intentando colocar en práctica las lecciones de lucha que Oliver la había enseñado intento soltarse de el, pero todo era envano.

“Deja de lucha querida, esto es tu bien”

Después de estas palabras, ella sintió que Malcom inyectó algo en su cuello, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber si les a gustado, prometo continuarlo cada semana. Siempre y cuando mi musa no piense en dejarme.


End file.
